Those Linked by Darkness
by Mr.Oakzzz
Summary: Davis first journey to the digital world wasn't with Kari and TK. Instead, he were with Ken during the war against Milleniemon. How will this affect the fight against the Digimon Emperor and how will Davis react upon seeing Ken again after all these years?
1. Return to the Digital World

**Those Linked by Darkness**

**A/N: **_Hello there! New story again, I know but I am still working on the other ones. Next Chapter for Rewriting the Past should be up someday this weekend. _

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this. Never have, never will.

**Summary:** _Davis first trip to the digital world wasn't with Kari and TK. Instead, he was the second kid who got dragged along at Ken's first adventure. How will this affect the fight against the Digimon Emperor and how will Davis react to meeting his old friend again?_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Return to the Digiworld

**::Odaiba school, Tokyo, Real World::**

'Man, I'm so late!' Davis thought as he ran down the corridor towards his classroom. Just what he needed: first day in school and he was sure to get detention first thing. Well, not that it really mattered but still, he had better things to do than sit around in a classroom, reading something he already knew. He turned around a corner and spotted the door that was listed in his schedule as his first class of the year. As soon as he reached it, he slammed it open, accidentally hitting the bench that stood closest to it and tipping the poor student sitting there over. Silence followed for a few moments, before the teacher finally regained her composure.

"Mr. Motoyima... my office, after this class." she said quietly, doing her best not to snap at the young kid who she still had bad memories about from last year.

Davis nodded and bent down to help the student he had knocked over. He heard a few of his classmates snicker slightly but it didn't bother him. He was used to it.

"Sorry about that. Guess I kind of panicked." he said as he lifted his classmate off the floor and onto his feet.

With that, he looked out over the class and immediately spotted a free seat next to a brown-haired girl, dressed in an outfit that was mostly pink or white. Not being to enjoy too much unwanted attention, he quickly made his way over to his long time friend. Kari didn't say anything as he sat down beside her. This didn't bother him much as he knew Kari disliked disrupting a lesson and he was pretty sure he would hear it from her afterward. He didn't mind, it was more than a routine than and actual scolding. It just showed that she cared about him, even though he didn't really get how missing half a session of math would dis-benefit him since he rarely did anything even if he was present. As soon as he had placed himself in the seat, he looked forward to see a boy he didn't recognize stand in front of the class. The boy in question was about Davis height and had short blonde hair and didn't look very special in any way. Two and two quickly clicked together in Davis head and he sighed.

'A new student? Great, now I got detention AND made a very bad first impression.' he thought bitterly. As soon as everything had settled down, their teacher spoke up.

"Well, as I was saying before Mr. Motoyima once again proved what happens when you don't set your wake-up clock, we will be getting a new student this year." she motioned for the boy to step forward.

"Hello. My name is Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK, so just go with that. I hope I get to know you better later on and that I will have a pleasant time here in Odaiba." he said and bowed to the class.

Davis snorted behind his hand as he leaned his head on his arm for support. What a show off. He sounded like the kind of guy who got higher grades because they were "well mannered" and "educated children". What a bother. As if there weren't enough of those around here already.

The boy, TK, made his way over to the seat that was free in front of Kari and sat down. As soon as the teacher turned towards the black board, Tk turned around towards Kari and smiled.

"Together again, huh?" he said and grinned. Kari returned the smile and bent forward to greet him.

"It seems that way." she said, careful not to draw any attention from the others in the classroom. Davis raised an eyebrow.

"You know this guy Kari?" he said with a frown.

Kari nodded.

"Yeah, we go way back." she said and smiled sweetly at the blonde boy.

Davis, who had already lost interest in the matter, just turned around to look the other way and tried to get back to the sleep that had been interrupted earlier that morning. TK frowned.

"What's his problem?" he asked Kari through a whisper. Kari just shrugged.

"He probably had trouble sleeping again. He have had that for quite some time now, I'm actually starting to worry a little." she said with a hint of worry in her voice as she peeked at the goggle-headed boy out of the corner of her eye.

Davis pretended he had not heard her. But she was right, he had trouble sleeping at night. This entire month had been one big nightmare with memories of his past resurfacing during nighttime hours. A past he had hoped to forget but he knew he would never escape. He knew that someday he might be called back again to complete what he and his friend started all those years ago. And it was something he didn't look forward to.

**::Digital World::**

Chaos. That was the best word to describe the state the digital world was in at the moment. Ever since the Digimon Emperor made his entrance into this world, things have gone badly out of control. Digimon from all over the world got enslaved by the Emperor's dark rings and he always appeared when the area's inhabitants least expected it. And that had been the case in this once peaceful forest as well, in which most of the digidestineds digimon had lived since the separation from their friends.

"Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!" a Gazimon shouted in panic as all the forests inhabitants ran away in the opposite direction from where the Emperor's signature Control Spire had appeared seemingly out of thin air.

Agumon was, like all the other digimon, running as far away as he could from the spire. He had seen Gatomon take off earlier and desperately tried to find her to make sure she was alright. Then again, he was probably worse of for wear since Gatomon was a Chamtion level digimon, while he was only a Rookie. Not looking where he was going, he tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground in front of a tree and fell. He hit the ground hard and even though he had learned to take care of himself, in that moment he really missed his old partner.

"Tai! Help me!" he shouted. Unknown to him, his partner had received his distress call through his digivice and was already on his way to help.

**::Odaiba school, Tokyo, Real World::**

Davis wasn't very energetic as he made his way to his locker after his last class of the day. Just as he had thought Kari had scolded him during lunch break for being late again, but afterward she had made a complete 180 grades turn around and asked if she could somehow help him with his nightmares. Davis had patiently told her it was nothing to worry about and it was probably just all the stress from being back in school that was haunting him. It hadn't taken his genius to see that she didn't believe him for a second, but he had quickly made sure to be put in one of the teams playing soccer during the break to avoid further questioning.

After sitting out his detention hour, he had finally made it back to his locker and began looking for the books he would need for his extra homework. As he pulled out a book he didn't needed from his bag, something else dropped to the floor. He looked down and quickly scooped it up in his hand. Looking around, finding no one was there, he drew a sigh of relief and looked down on the object in his hands. It was a small digital object with a green screen and a shape to make it fit perfectly into his hand. It was dark grey with blue outlining and details and from the top of it an antenna stuck out. It was his digivice. He still remembered the day when he had gotten it.

_/Flashback/_

_Davis was sitting in the family computer room, laying a puzzle while his older sister sat beside him, reading a book and was obviously annoyed that she had been tasked with looking after her little brother. He was 6 years old for god's sake! She had managed to care for herself at least a few hours at a time when she was 6, why couldn't he do it? _

_Davis didn't seem too happy to have Jun breathing down his neck either, but he tried to ignore her. It was way more fun to be playing with the puzzle so as long as she didn't stick her nose into his business he wouldn't complain. They kept on doing their own things until Jun looked up from her book and noticed Davis had placed one of the pieces in the wrong place and now was getting frustrated that the next piece wouldn't fit. She sighed as she put her book down and crept over to her brother._

"_Look here Davis. That piece doesn't fit there. You have to put another piece in that spot if you want it all to make sense, like this one." she said and exchanged the wrong-placed piece for the right one. However, Davis did not take kindly to this._

"_Don't touch my puzzle! I don't want that piece there!" he shrieked in sudden rage and Jun fell back from the shock of his sudden outburst. _

"_Geez, calm down crybaby. I was only trying to help!" she said as she crept back towards her book._

_As soon as she sat down and leaned towards the wall again, she noticed that Davis was still glaring at her. _

"_What?" she asked, a little irritated at her brother's behavior._

_Davis kept glaring at her and pointed at the piece she had place in his puzzle and then held out the one she had removed. _

"_I don't want that piece there, I want this. Put it back!" he demanded._

_Jun sighed and turned back to her book again. This was going to be a long day._

"_It doesn't fit there, it's as simple as that. I won't put it back there cause if I do I might break it." she said as she turned a page in her book. A second later, she had a very angry kid on top of her, doing his best to hit her in the head with his small fists._

"_I want it to fit in there, you big meanie!" he screamed as he kept trying to hit his sister in all available spots. Jun however, had had enough._

"_Get off me, you spoiled brat!" she shrieked and threw him off her. He landed in a heap on the floor. _

_Jun could see tears streaming down his face but she was too angry to care. She just stood up and walked over to the door. But just as she threw the door closed behind her, she heard the computer start up. She felt her blood boil, but she had been given strict instructions not to let Davis touch the computer. Already angry at her brother for his assault on her, she turned on her heels and threw the door open again._

"_What's wrong with you?! Mom and Dad told you not to play with the computer!" she shouted, but then she froze. _

_Davis was still in the heap on the floor where he had landed after she threw him off her. The only difference was that he had peeked up when the computer had buzzed to life. His teary eyes were fixed on the screen that flickered in different colors. As she watched the computers strange behavios, her anger began to fade and the adrenalin leave her blood. She too stared at the screen. What was going on here?_

_As if to answer her question, the computer suddenly beeped and the screen gave off a bright white shine. The blending light cause Jun to cover her eyes. When she opened them again, the light had faded and on the carpet on the floor lie a small light blue object. She looked at it for a moment and then at the computer. Had the computer dropped this object? How was that even possible? As she thought about this, she spotted something move out of the corner of her eye._

"_Davis?" _

_Her question answered itself as Davis crept over to the strange object. Seeing this, Jun panicked as she had no idea what it was._

"_Davis! Don't touch it!" she shouted at him but he either didn't hear or didn't listen. _

_He picked it up and the moment he did, the computer screen began to shine in that white light again. Jun had to cover her eyes again, but this time the portal didn't leave something with them, it took something with it. As she lowered her arms again, Davis was gone and so was the strange device. The computer had shut off again. She blinked for a moment, thinking it was just a side effect of the blending light but as her sight cleared, it dawned upon her that this was no joke._

"_Davis!" she shouted, hoping sincerely that he would answer. When no answer came, she raised her voice._

"_Davis! This isn't the right time to play hide and seek! Come out!"_

_Still no answer._

"_Davis, this isn't funny!" she shrieked, very close to panicking now._

"_Davis!" _

_/End of Flashback/_

According to what Jun had told him afterward, she had kept screaming for him for a whole 10 minutes before she accepted that he was really gone. Thankfully, she hadn't called their parents and Davis had returned home later that evening, even though he had spent several weeks in the digiworld. They had spoken of their sides of the tale afterward and decided not to tell their parents, though Davis had confided in Jun some of his adventures in the digiworld and meeting another kid the same age as him. Even though she had hardly believed him back then, her belief in it had gotten an extreme burst 2 years later when Digimon began invading their town in search of what they called "the 8th digidestined". He had been at the mall when they attacked and though he had wanted to fight them, he had realized that it would have been futile without his friend or their digimon friends. Soon after, the invaders had somehow disappeared and everything had slowly returned to normal.

Davis sighed as he closed his hand around his digivice and put it into his belt. He still carried it around for some reason, even though it hadn't been activated since that attack on Odaiba. And that had been 4 years ago...

"Hey Davis!"

Davis snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kari and TK walking towards him. The blonde boy smiled friendly at him and Davis did his best to smile back, though it was a strained smile.

"Hey Kari. Hey TP." he said and re-focused his attention on gathering his stuff before he would be going home.

"It's TK." Kari said a little reprimanding.

Davis just nodded and grabbed his math book and put it in the larger space of his school bag. He didn't really care. Something told him he and TK wouldn't become the best of friends even if he tried.

"I don't think I got you 2 properly introduced before." Kari said, trying to get Davis attention. It worked, as the goggle boy sighed and closed his locker to look at the other 2. He once again did his best to smile, but judging from Kari's expression of trying to stiffle a giggle and TK's amused grin, he was failing miserably.

"Davis, this is TK, a friend my brother got to know during summer camp about 4 years ago and we have been in contact ever since. TK, this is Davis Motoyima, one of my oldest and best friends." she said with a smile.

TK perked up when she referred to Davis as "one of her oldest and best friends".

"Really? How long have you 2 known each other?"

Davis did his best to suppress a smirk. It seemed like someone was a little... interested in Kari. Kari herself was oblivious to the hidden meaning of the question and answered it casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"I think about for 6 or 7 years. He joined the older kids once for soccer in the park when Tai had brought me out to get some fresh air and my brother got so impressed by him that he asked him to keep coming down to play and even invited him over once in a while."

Davis nodded to confirm what Kari had just said. He was pretty glad that she had left out the part about him looking up to Tai more than the international soccer stars. He had made that statement once without thinking and Kari had teased him about it on every occasion given ever since. However, TK looked impressed and gave a low whistle.

"Wow. You must be pretty good if you could impress Tai in a game of soccer. He usually only praises himself." he said with a grin.

"Believe me, Davis takes after Tai in that regard." Kari added with a giggle, causing Davis to sweatdrop.

Just as he was about to retort, another girl with lavender purple hair walked up to them. Davis recognized her as Yolei Inoue, from the computer club.

"Excuse me, you're Kari Kamiya right?" she asked Kari.

Kari looked a little taken aback and suddenly, Davis got a funny feeling in his belly, as if he knew something that was to come would not go well over with him.

"Well, do you happen to be related to Tai? He sent this e-mail and I figured it might be yours." Yolei said and held out a note. Kari took the note and read it over quickly before saying:

"My brother needs us!"

And with that, she handed the note to TK and took off down the hallway. TK soon followed suit with Davis and Yolei hot on their tail. And as TK flashed the note in front of Davis face as they ran, one word stood out to Davis among all of them. Digital World. He felt his blood run cold at the mere thought of it. Tai knew about the digiworld? And better yet, Kari and TK did as well? What was going on here?

It only took them a few minutes to make it to the computer room. On their way, they met up with Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, an old friend of Kari's and Tai's. He said he too had gotten the distress signal and made his way here as fast as possible. This day kept getting weired by the minute and Davis was starting to wonder if he hadn't dozed off at detention. Yolei seemed to be head over heels for finally getting a chance to talk to the "legendary former president of the computer club" in person. Davis however, was more focused on what was happening at hand. Izzy had immediately occupied the seat in front of a specific computer and began typing away at it. Meanwhile Kari and TK reached behind their backs and pulled out two all two familiar objects: digivices. Davis' eyes narrowed as he silently and subconsciously reached for his own digivice.

"So, what's the digital world? Is it a new amusement park or something?" Yolei asked right up into the face of Kari who had to lean backwards if she didn't want to hit forehead to forehead with Yolei. However, the answer came from the one person in the room they had least expected it.

"It's a digital dimension, parallel to our own world. It's geographical structure is a complete rip off of this world and it's inhabited by digital creatures known as Digimon." Davis voice rang throught the room. He hadn't raised his voice, yet it felt to them like he had shouted it out loud. The only one who seemed unaffected by this was Yolei, but that may as well be because she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. The first one to snap out of their stupor was Kari.

"Um, Davis? How did you know that? Did Tai tell you or something?" she asked a little carefully. It wouldn't be unlike her brother to just mention it without thinking to a friend, but a quick mention wouldn't give the inside information that Davis had just mentioned about its structure and its life forms. Not to mention that had Tai said what Davis had just said, then tomorrow both worlds would meet their end. And just as she thought, Davis shook his head. But what she didn't expect, was for Davis to reach behind his back and slowly reveal a dark gray and blue small digital device that bore a striking resemblance to...

"A digivice!" TK exclaimed as he stared in awe at the object in Davis hand.

"It's a different modle than the ones we got though." Kari said after studying the object for a second and then looking down at her own digivice. This brought Izzy back to reality.

"Prodigious! I didn't even know that another model existed! This is a golden opportunity to..." but he was cut off by TK.

"Whatever it is a golden opportunity for, it will have to wait until we have saved Tai." he said as he pointed his digivice to the screen of the computer and got sucked into it. Kari soon followed suit after being reminded of the danger her brother was currently facing.

After one more glance at Izzy, Davis turned to the screen. Could he really do this? He had spent so long time wishing this day would never come in his life time, yet now he stood there with his digivice in hand. He closed his eyes. Would it be worth it? Would it be worth it to return to the digital world? Was he ready? No, was the answer. He wasn't ready to once again face the danger that world held. But then again, Tai was in trouble. The one person he looked up to was in danger and Davis might be the only chance he had to be saved. And now, Kari was in there too. What kind of friend would he be if he just turned his heels and walked away when his two best friends needed his help? Not a very good one, if he would even get to call himself their friend. He wasn't ready for this, but this was the only right thing to do. Without opening his eyes, he held his hand out like Kari and TK had done and felt a tingling sensation in his belly from being dragged into the computer.

Yolei stared at the computer screen with eyes as wide as her glasses. When Izzy turned to the screen, she grabbed his arm.

"W-what in the world just happened?"

Izzy swore slightly under his breath. If he went through now, Yolei would probably run away and scream about what she had seen and that would pretty much blow their cover.

"Uh... why don't you sit down and I'll explain it to you." he said.

**::Digital World::**

Davis opened his eyes to find that he was standing in the clearing of a forest. It all looked so familiar. Just like he remembered it from before. The trees and plants, they all looked so tropical and unusual compared to the ones on earth, but he knew what all that beauty really hid underneath its abnormally large leafs. He shuddered at the memories from his last visit here. Even though not all of them were bad, the good ones usually turned into bad ones somewhere down the line, just like he knew these plants could turn out to be an evil digimon. He spotted TK and Kari standing a little further down the clearing and walked over to them. When he reached them, he noticed Kari had out her digivice and tried to track down her brother's signal. While she was busy trying to locate her brother, TK turned to Davis.

"So Davis, how come you got that digivice? Have you been here before?" he asked with an innocent look of curiosity. Davis just snorted.

"None of your business TC." he said and threw a check on the device in question. As soon as he had checked the screen, he confirmed that there was another digivice signal further up ahead. He frowned when he noticed Kari was still trying to locate her brother. His signal was pretty easy to locate, at least to him. Then again, he had to remind himself how hard it had been to use his original digivice for tracking.

"Tai is further down this path." he said and pointed into the forest. Without another word, he began walking down the path he had pointed to.

The others followed him without another word. Davsi felt TKs gaze on his back but he didn't bother turning around to glare at him. Kari seemed to feel the tension between the two boys and decided to stay quiet as well, instead turning her thoughts to Gatomon, hoping she was alright. She didn't have to wait long to find out, cause after they turned around a corner they spotted a white cat-like digimon running up to them, closesly followed by a flying orange pillow with bat wings for ears. Davis immediately recognized them as Gatomon and Patamon, two rookie level digimon. Judging from the looks of joy on TK and Kari's faces when they saw them, Davis would say those were their partners. Behind them, a human with brown hair came into view.

"Tai!" Davis shouted to his friend and role model.

"Huh? Davis, what are you doing here?" Tai asked wide-eyed at seeing his protege in the digital world.

"Long story short, he is a digidestined just like us." TK said as he walked up to them with Patamon comfortably rested on his head.

Davis didn't say anything. He just wanted to get back home as fast as possible, but it seemed that would not be the case here. Instead, the orange lizard at Tai's side, an Agumon, lead them to a nearby cave where he showed them an egg that had a horn sticking out of it. On it's front, the crest of courage was ingraved. Davis only half heartedly listened as their digimon explained about the Digimon Emperor and his dark rings and control spires. He then looked on with amusement as TK tried to lift the digiegg but failed and fell on his butt. He sniggered behind his hand, causing Kari to glare at him.

"Out of the way, this is a woman's job!" she said as TK stepped back. However, she too failed to lift it. However, as Kari turned to Davis to ask if he wanted to try it, Davis felt a cold run down his spine and froze as he was overcome with an all too familiar feeling. He looked over his shoulder to see a Dark Ring fly in through the opening. The other's couldn't feel it but the ring radiated with a dark, all to familiar aura. It was _his_ aura.

**::Digimon Emperor's Base, Digital World::**

Meanwhile a kid dressed up in a suit that clearly showed he had no fashion sense and covered with a dark purple cape sat in a chair in a monitor room, looking at the many different screens. His sun-glass covered eyes darted between the monitors until he froze at a certain screen that was showing 4 kids in a cave with 3 digimon. However, his eyes were glued to the auburn-haired boy with a pair of goggles holding his hair up. Even though the boy couldn't see it, the Emperor stared at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's him!" he growled. How did he get here? This could ruin everything. He had to do something before this got out of hand! He pressed a button and a list of all the digimon he had in the nearby area appeared out of nowhere. He checked over it. Blast! Not any of the stronger ones was near. He would have to do this the hard way. He pressed a few buttons in thin air and one of the screens showed how a group of dinosaur digimon was released from their resting place.

"Attack Monochromon!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The Monochromon marched towards the position of their targets, the Emperor stood up and went out of the room. This was not a good development for his part.

**::Cave of Courage, Digital World::**

After a few minutes of arguing, Davis had finally given in and was about to try and lift the digiegg. He had been very stubborn about it, but Kari had managed to convince him by saying she would tell his mom how many hours a week he slept through classes. As it was now, Davis was just bending over to move the digiegg when suddenly the ground began shaking.

"Wha-what's going on?!" TK exclaimed.

Davis stumbled back as he felt his blood run cold. It was happening again! They were under attack! He looked around frantically looking for the exit, but half way through he stopped and took a deep breath. He had to pull it together. He had survived this world when he was 6 years old, surely he could manage it at age 12! He looked around to see Kari was trying to lean against the wall for support while TK had fallen on his butt and Tai had knelt down to try and stay steady through the quake. After a few seconds, the earthquake ended and they were all covered in dust but, as Davis saw it, everyone was alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai shouted over the rubble.

"Yes!" came a collective answer from the other three.

"I think I'm alright." Agumon said as he shook his head to clear it from the dust.

While the others tried to dig out Patamon and Gatomon from under some gravel, Davis shook his head to clear his thoughts. The digiegg of courage laid forgotten among the rocks.

'Pull youself together Davis!' he mentally reprimanded himself. 'You've done this before, you can do it! For Kari's and Tai's sake!'

He looked over to where Kari stood. She was brushing some dust off Gatomon's fur. Davis smiled. He had known Kari for a long time and he couldn't even imagine how life would be without her. She was his best friend. In fact, she was probably his only _real_ friend. Most he hung out with only liked being with him because of his soccers skills or because he was smart and were at the top of his class. But Kari knew him beyond that. She had known him before all that had started, she had even known him before his first trip to the digital world. A smile began tugging at his lips. Even if he had to come back here for all of his life, he would do it if it meant being able to protect Kari.

Suddenly, a red-orange light glowed up and a pile of rocks got blasted away, revealing the temporary forgotten digiegg of courage. At the same time, Davis digivice gave off a similar glow from it's screen. Davis stared at the egg, then at his digivice and back again.

"Davis! I think it wants you to try and pick it up!" TK shouted over from his spot close to the exit where he was standing with Patamon on his head.

"Yeah, just get it over with so we can get out of here!" Tai shouted.

Davis nodded and ran over to the digiegg. The better they got out the better. If they got attacked, the inside of a cave wouldn't be a good place to fight, even if they had the power. They would be cornered, so the faster they got out, the better. Without much thought, he grabbed the egg and lifted it up and was just about to turn around when a pillar of orange light rose from a hole underneath where the egg had been.

"Now what?" TK asked as he walked up to Davis.

However, Davis didn't hear him. A silhouette had appeared within light. And Davis froze on the spot when he recognzed the shape. It was silhouette that brought back a lot of memories. But he thought he would never see it again.

"Veemon?" he said, shocked as he recognized his old partner.

As soon as the light faded, the little blue digimon jumped with joy as he was released from his long slumber.

"Davis! You're here!" he shouted with joy and knocked the aubrun-haired boy to the ground as he jumped to hug him. As Veemon landed on his chest, Davis couldn't help but feel happy and hug him back. It had been so long since he had seen his friend. Veemon had been one of the few things that he looked back to his last time in the digital world to with happiness.

Kari smiled as she looked down on the two. She didn't know who the blue little creature were, but it was obvious Davis knew him somehow. Speaking of which, how come Davis knew about the digital world and knew a digimon? She had to remember to ask him later. Now was not the time.

"Alright, we'll save cathing up for later Veemon. Now let's get out of here."

The others just nodded and the group ran for the exit. However, as soon as they reached the exit, the ground began to shake again as the herd of Monochromon closed in on their position. And Davis digivice reacted accordingly. With a high pitched screech, the digivice caught Davis attention.

"Guys! I think we are under attack!"

"Huh? What makes you think that?" TK asked as they came to a stop in a clearing.

Davis was about to reply while waving his digivice but their attackers beat him to it. With a collective roar, a herd of about 20 Monochromon stormed out of the woods.

"Told ya." Davis said, rolling his eyes. Without another word, he grabbed his digivice from his belt and held it out.

"C'mon Veemon, digivolve!" he shouted as he held out his digivice. But nothing happened.

"Didn't you listen? The Digimon Emperor's dark digivice keep digimon frmo digivolving!" Tai shouted while he and Agumon back closer to the middle of the group as the Monocrhomon got closer.

Just as the charging digimon got withing too close range, Davis shouted: "Split!" and they all dove for cover in all possible directions. Tai went off to Davis left while TK ran of to the right. But just as Kari was about to take off in the opposite directions, she tripped on Gatomon's tail and fell to the ground. As she looked up, she saw a Monochromon was about to hit her square on.

"Tai! Help!" she screamed.

"Kari!" her brother's shout came from the other side of the herd.

Davis heard Kari's scream and came to a sudden halt. Everything seemed to slow down as he realized her brother wouldn't get to her in time. Biting his jaws together as he dove for her. He reached her in the last second and pulled her in close as he rolled out of the way from the closest Monochromon.

"Davis! You've got to open the digiegg! If you do, i can armor digivolve! Just say "digi-armor energize"." Veemon shouted to his partner as he jumped to left and right to try and reach them.

Davis was quickly on his feet as the next Monochromon closed in. He clnched his fist around the digiegg. Well, what did he have to lose?

**"Digi-Armor Energize!"**

The egg lit up with the same glow that Veemon had appeared from and covered both itself and he little blue digimon.

"**Veemon! Armor Digivolve toooooo... Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!"**

As the light faded, it revealed what looked like a taller version of Veemon, covered in flame patterned armor on his claws, head, chest, knees and feet. From the front of his head, the knife-like spike from the digiegg stuck out like a horn.

As the Monochromon got in closer, Flamedramon descended upon the herd and tackled the closest to the ground. He didn't rest as he quickly jumped off the ground and fired a "**Fire Rocket!"** at his enemies. His right fist ignited with power and he fired off a barrage of fireballs that rained down like a meteor shower.

"Armor...digivolution? Well that's a new." TK said.

Davis looked up in awe as Flamedramon fought off the herd of Monochromon. He wasn't even close to the power they had last time, but Flamedramon made a good substitute for Veemon's champion form.

"Destroy the dark ring!" Gatomon shouted.

Flamedramon narrowed his eyes as he focused in on the first dark ring. He then took a deep breath as he jumped into the air and covered himself with flames.

"**Fire Rocket!"** he shouted as he dove for the dark ring. Upon impact, the ring disintegrated.

"Way to go Flamedramon!" Tai shouted as he, TK and their digimon ran up to where Kari and Davis were standing.

Flamedramon repeated the process until only 5 were left. Then he copied the first move he had made and let out a rain of fire from above that destroyed the last dark rings. When he was done, he glowed white and de-digivolved back to Veemon and the digiegg of courage went into Davis digivice, only for it to spit out a new device.

"Wow, that was something else!" TK said as they made their way back towards the TV-screen they had come through.

"Yeah Davis, that was really cool!" Kari said with a smile. "But you got to tell us, when did you went to the digital world before?"

Davis, who had been happily talking with Veemon, stopped in his tracks. The others looked back at him with questioning looks.

"None of your business Kari." he said with a cold voice as he began walking again and passed them. TK didn't like that.

"Hey, she was only curious! What's up with you man?"

Davis looked back over his shoulder. The boy with the hat had taken a step forward and clenched his fist. Davis looked at him for a moment before finally giving his answer.

"Don't you too got experiences from this world you would rather not relive, TS?" he said.

TK froze as an image of Angemon's battle with Devimon popped into his head. He lowered his head in shame. The digimon curiously looked up at their partners but didn't say anything.

"Never mind, let's just go home." Tai said as they reached th TV-screen and held up their digivices.

"Yeah." Davis said.

Why had the digiworld called him back? Should he tell Jun? Would she be able to help him? And what about his friend, the other digidestined that had been with him that time? Where was he now? He hadn't heard from him in years, not since his brother had died...

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, there you have it. Since I am still working on "Rewriting the Past" and "Digimon: Chaos Return" the amount of work this one will be recieving will be limited for starters. If it proves popular, it might climb on the list of what i wanna work on but for now, it's in third place._

_So, I hope I did ok? Leave your thoughts for this one or any questions you might have in a review or a PM. Cya around!_


	2. Where's my friend?

**A/N: **_Alright! So with just one chapter this story went up and got more follows and favorites than any other story I've written?! Now let's abandon it to piss everyone off! Just kidding. Thank you all who followed, favorited or reviewed this story! Speaking off reviews... I'm not forcing anyone to review but 10 reviews on 32 followers? And that includes some guests who can't click "follow"... come one and review you guys! It's just a few words! :)_

_Now about the story... I had someone mention that they would prefer Davis not to be top of his class? Well, let me just say that there is a reason for him to be that will be revealed in later chapter, but if you wanna play mister detective then look at story name and try and figure out anything that could be a reason for Davis being among top of his class._

_Now no more wait! I give you... CHAPTER 2!_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any digimon franchise.

(Ok... so there was another wait... Now... CHAPTER 2! ;)

* * *

_Chapter Two: Where's my friend?_

**::Motomiya Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

"So, you're saying there are more kids like you? And Tai and Kari are two of them?"

Night had fallen quickly in the Motomiya residence. Davis had made it home as fast as he could and as to avoid any uncomfortable questions. Jun had immeditely questioned him why he was late, as he had been expected home 2 hours ago and since she already knew of his involvement in the digital world, he had decided it had been best to tell her. She was one of the few people Davis really trusted. Things had really changed between them after Davis last time in the digiworld, though they still got on each others nerves from time to time.

"That's basically the sum of it, yes. And according to Izzy, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida are new to the group. I asked about it and he told me there was 8 before." Davis said while he subconsciously moved DemiVeemon away from the biscuit tin. When he sat down the pouting little digimon at a safe distance from the cookies, he clenched his fist in anger. Why did the digiworld have to call in new kids? Wasn't it enough that 10 children had already been deprived of their childhood?

Jun studied him with a torn look. She knew how badly effected Davis had been by his earlier involvement with the digital world. His journey there had forced him to grow up earlier than he should have and its invasion on the real world made him worry about the threat it posed to humanity. She sighed. A 12 year old shouldn't worry about stuff like that. She had done her best to comfort Davis during the times he had awoken from nightmares but she knew it did little to calm his animosity against digital kind. Of course, he didn't outright hate digimon in any way, he just felt that humans weren't meant to interact with digimon. The worlds worked in completely different ways and should therefore stay separated.

"Have you told Ken about this?" she asked.

Davis tensed up and looked up on his sister from the bed he was sitting on.

"Jun, I haven't spoken to him for years. He cut our bond back when his brother died."

However, his sister snorted impatiently.

"You know he would want to know this, friends or not."

Davis bit his lip. She was right, as always. Even if he and Ken hadn't spoken for years, the other boy would want to know, cause this matter were as close to Ken's heart as it was to his. He sighed as he leaned back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This promised to be some troublesome times. And how was he supposed to talk normally to Kari and Tai when he would be constantly tense and waiting for the questioning he knew would come?

**::Kamiya Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

Kari leaned back in her bed and looked up at the underside of Tai old bed. Up until a year ago they had shared bedroom and slept in a bunk bed, but Tai had moved out and gotten his own room. However, their bedroom arrangements were the least of what filled her mind right now. All she could think about was Davis.

He had obviously been to the digital world before but something seemed... off. He had been so tense while they had been there and so quiet and cold to his surroundings. It was as if he had been focused on something other than them, something she couldn't see or figure out. And he had seemed to know Veemon before so they must have met during his last visit. Or perhaps an earlier visit? She couldn't rule out the possibility he had been there more than once.

She sighed. She had thought she knew him, but now he felt like a mystery to her. Guess keeping your visits to another dimension a secret did that to you? Then again, what would he be thinking knowing that both her and Tai had been to digiworld? He had to be at least just as confused as she was. As the thought crossed her mind, she felt like a cold hand had gripped at her heart. What if he got upset by their secrecy and didn't want to be her friend anymore? She didn't want to think about it but once the thought had formed it stuck. She could barely remember a time when she didn't know Davis. Sure, he could be quite a handful and really irritating at times but they had a special bond. She knew she could always turn to him in times of need and he would comfort her, even if he didn't actually do anything. So then why hadn't she confided in him her adventures in the digital world? She sighed. Now she really felt bad about just leaving him out of it. Aww, this thinking was killing her...

"Worrying about Davis?"

Hearing the voice of her brother, she sat up to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He had a look of mild concern on his face, as if he knew what had been going through her mind just then.

"Well... um, I guess." she said while looking down on her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it, ok? I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow after school."

However, Kari immediately shook her head.

"No, please let me talk to him first. I want to do this myself." she said. She really felt like she needed to do this. Davis was her friend after all, she should be the one to talk to him. And also, she would run into him way earlier than Tai would. Tai just shrugged.

"Well, as you wish. Just don't lay awake too long figuring what to say, you need your sleep." he said as he left and closed the door.

When the door had closed, Kari fell back on her bed again. She sighed. This was promising to be the most interesting school start she could have ever imagined.

**:: Ichijouji Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

It was late in the evening when Ken Ichijouji made his return to the real world. He sighed as he sat down in front of the computer and began typing. The first thing that popped up was an e-mail from an address he just barely recognized. He smirked and opened it.

_Hey Ken!_

_I know we haven't spoken for a while... ok, so we haven't spoken for like 4 years but there was just something I think you should know. I got called back to the digital world today. Turns out this guy who calls himself the Digimon Emperor have gone nuts and began enslaving all the digimon. Dunno if you already knew this but just thought I'd give you heads up._

_/ Davis Motomiya_

Motomiya... yeah, he already knew this. Ken smirked as he read it all over. He hadn't spoken to Davis for so long, yet it felt like it was just yesterday they had parted ways. Reading the signature over and over again, his gaze hardened. He knew Davis would be a threat. He wasn't too worried about the other kids, they could be dealt with easy enough. But how come he felt different about Davis? Why did he knew that he would be the greatest threat? If only he could remember when they had first met...

**::Kamiya Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

Tai sighed as he put down the phone. It had taken him quite a while to call all of his friends. They had decided to meet tomorrow evening at Matt's place, since his father would be working late at the TV-station anyway. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and thought about how much easier everything had been back when they were kids. None of them had the same obligations as they had now and to top it off, everyone lived in the same district back then. Well, most of them still did but it was always a pain to set up everything when Mimi was supposed to attend a meeting. Not that he complained, it wouldn't be the same without her but still.

But no matter what, this was a matter that couldn't be ignored. This Digimon Emperor was a threat to the digital world and had to be stopped. But to be honest, the Digimon Emperor was the least of what was on his mind. Like Kari, he couldn't shake the thoughts of Davis out of his head. The younger boy had seemed so tense when they were in the digital world. Something must have happened during his last visit there, but what? He had to know, but Kari was right. She should be the one to talk to him first. While he was as close to Davis as he was to any of the digidestined, he knew Kari and Davis shared a special bond. They had grown up together and Kari had always treasured their friendship, even though it happened that she came home and first things that left her lips was: "Davis is an idiot". It kind of reminded him of himself and Sora.

Sometimes, he even wondered if they would end up like he and his childhood friend. He and Sora hadn't had time to spend with one another for so long but the longer it went, the more he found himself thinking of her. And what scared him was that it wasn't always the familiar thoughts that crossed his mind. Well, it was probably just a result of him entering puberty, but it really felt like he viewed her in a different light now than he used to. Now that he thought about it, tomorrow's meeting would be the first time in 2 months they saw each other, since he was busy with soccer practice and she was busy in her mother's flower-shop.

Oh great. Now he suddenly felt nervous about the meeting. Why was that? It was just Sora. But then again, she had sounded unusually cheery when he had called her over the phone, as if she was happy he had taken the time to call her but then her tone had changed when he had given his reason for calling. Perhaps he should talk to her tomorrow? Aaah! It wasn't like him to think things over so thoroughly, it hurt!

**::Motomiya Residence::**

The next morning, Jun didn't even have to look into Davis room to know he had already left for school when she woke up. She sighed at her brother's stubbornness. She had a pretty good idea why he had left early: he didn't want to talk to Kari. They usually met up and walked to school together.

She simply shrugged it off. He was who he was. After he had sent his e-mail to Ken yesterday, he had mentioned something about Kari being angry with him for not telling her about his adventures in digiworld. That was one big joke if you asked her. Kari would never get angry at him for that, she was probably worried that he hated her for not telling him about her own involvement in the digiworld. Those two were so clueless to one another that sometimes Jun really wondered how they could have known each other for 7 years. Well, every question wasn't meant to have an answer.

She hummed to herself on her favorite song as she did the dished from her breakfast and performed her normal morning routine. Halfway through, a very groggy DemiVeemon stumbled out of Davis room, wondering where his partner had gone to. After getting his explanation, the blue little fellow went back to Davis room to sleep. When she was done fixing her hair, Jun locked the door and hurried outside to get to her high school. Outside of the apartment building, she met Kari.

"Hey Jun!" the younger girl smiled at her as she walked up to her. Jun gave her a half hearted smile. She knew she was in for some sensitive talk.

"Good Morning to you Kari." She said. "Davis already left."

Kari's eyes were temporarily glazed over by a look of sadness. Jun had been right, Kari thought Davis hated her for not telling him about the digital world. She sighed as she looked down at the brown-haired girl who had lowered her gaze to look at her feet.

"Hey, snap out of it. Davis isn't angry with you in any way. He is just worried about how you would react to knowing he had been involved in the digital world himself." she said as she reached down with her hand and pushed Kari's shin up so they were looking at each other. A hint of a single tear had formed in her right eye. However, it never fell as Kari's face had taken on a surprised look.

"What do you mean?"

Jun mentally sighed. Just as clueless as ever...

"Well, how do I put it? He was worried you would be angry at him for not telling you his big secret." she said with a half hearted smile.

It took a moment or two for Kari to process what she had been told, but when she did, her face was turned into one of complete confusion. Davis had been worried that _she_ would be angry at _him_?

"How could he even think that?" she asked Jun with shock still written all over her face.

Jun chuckled as she and Kari began walking towards the school buildings.

"Well, how could you think he would be angry at you?" she said with a smug grin.

Kari stopped in her tracks just as they reached the schoolyard. Was it really as simple as that? They had been worried about the same thing, just that they had reacted in different ways? She looked around to ask Jun but the older girl was gone. She had probably kept on walking when Kari stopped, the building that housed the high school students was further down the street. 'Well, only one way to find out.' she thought as she entered the schoolgrounds.

**::Odaiba middle school, Tokyo, Real World::**

Davis sat comfortably in his chair when the clock rang and signaled for the students to come inside for classes. Another day, another hour of boring chair sitting that would most definitely leave his butt sore after sitting at the hard material. Well, at least it would encourage him not to get thrown on his butt during soccer practice later that day. He closed his eyes. How would he do this? He wanted to go to soccer practice but if he knew Kari right, she would be off to the digital world to help the innocent digimon there. That was just the way she was, she always wanted to help everyone and never stopped to think about herself. Should he go with her? He didn't want to if not nescesary, but he wouldn't feel good if she wasn't safe, and she wouldn't be if her partner hadn't found any way of digivolving. Speak of the devil, Kari entered the classroom just as Davis opened his eyes. She immediately spotted him in the far side of the room, closest to the window and made her way over to him.

"Hey Daisuke."

Davis tensed. She only ever used his real name when she wanted a serious talk. Now he was in for a real scolding, not like the ones about him being late, but a real one where she really could get annoyed with him. Or at least, so he thought but what she said next caught him completely off guard.

"Listen, I'm sorry for having kept the digital world secret. And I'm sorry if I tried to push you yesterday. I didn't mean to. I just got a little ahead of myself." she bowed when she had finished and sat down on the chair next to his.

Davis sat there, dumbfonded. Where did this come from? He had thought she would be angry at him for keeping her in the dark about the digiworld, not apologize for having done so herself. Of course she would have wanted to keep it secret! He knew first hand that it was something one would want. But Kari wasn't done yet.

"And listen, I know how it feels to keep something that big a secret so if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here but if you don't want to, then I won't force you."

She looked away, as if she didn't want to look him in the eye. Davis looked at her for a moment, processing all she had said, but then his lips were curved into a smile. He silently reached out and put his hand on hers that was lying on the school bench. Upon feeling his touch, Kari snapped her head back in the direction of the hand's owner to be met by a genuine smile from Davis.

"I could never be angry at you, Hikari." he threw in her real name for good measure to show that he too could be serious when he wanted to. She seemed to pick up on this as she let a lot of the tension that had built up around her shoulders eased away and she smiled happily at Davis.

"And I will tell you about my last time there someday, I promise. But not now." Davis said, trying to make it clear that he didn't distrust her in any way, just that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. At least not in detail, but he might let something slip to her later.

"Mmhmm." Kari nodded as she smiled sweetly at her friend.

Just then, TK entered the classroom and immediately spotted his friends sitting by the window. However, what caught his eye were the pair of entwined hands on the desk and the happy smiles the two had on their faces. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kari nod happily to Davis and suddenly he felt something unfamiliar build up in his stomach and he was pretty sure it wasn't his breakfast. He quickly looked away and decided to sit on the other side of the classroom, in front of the black board. He looked over his shoulder at the smiling duo out of the corner of his eye. They didn't seem to have noticed him. 'Well, so much was I worth to them.' he thought bitterly and turned his attention back forward when the teacher entered the room.

**::Digimon Emperor's base, Server Continent, Digital World::**

Ken sat down in his chair in the monitor room and immediately began tapping away at the buttons that appeared out of nowhere. The many screens flashed to life and showed different kinds of digimon that was under his control and the one in front of him showed a map with different colored dots that showed each of their location. He pressed a button and a new screen appeared to his right.

"Now, to find where the portal is most likely to open up." he said to himself as he kept on tapping his buttons. While he was hard at work, Wormmon sneaked into the room unnoticed.

As Ken located the area where the portal would initially open, a list of what digimon he would be able to move to that area popped up. He carefully studied it to find what he needed. From what he had seen during the last battle, Davis was the only one who could use this new way of digivolving and thus the only real threat to him at the moment. The digimon Veemon had turned into was a fire digimon. That meant an ice digimon like Moyamon would be most ineffective against him. And from what he had seen, Flamedramon was capable in both long range and close range combat, which meant that a digimon that was focused solely on closer range, like Vegimon would most likely be easily beaten.

As he sat there planning his strategy to take down Flamedramon, Wormmon sneaked inside and positioned himself at his usual spot a bit behind the chair. Ken didn't notice him as he was working on a way to take down Flamedramon and an eventual backup plan should one of the other digimon somehow pass his digivolution block. Among other things, he put up images of all his known opponents: Tai, Kari, TK and Davis.

"Oh, is that Davis? Are you planning a reunion, how nice!" a voice sounded from behind.

Ken flinched and spun around to see his "partner" standing there, looking up at the screens.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"The way most people do, through the door." Wormmon answered, ignoring the vicious tone in his master's voice.

Ken gritted his teeth in annoyance and pointed at the door.

"Out! Get out NOW!" he shouted.

Wormmon pouted but did as he was told and left the room. Ken looked back up at the screens, but his thoughts were elsewhere. It had happened again. He had snapped without any actual reason. It had been happening a lot lately. Why?

**::Odaiba middle school Computer lab, Tokyo, Real World::**

Kari leaned back against the wall while Izzy was working on the computer. TK stood in his own corner of the room, never even glancing at her. He had been behaving strange all day. Yolei was bugging Izzy about letting her go to the digital world already while Cody watched what was happening on the screen. Davis wasn't with them. Kari sighed and looked out the window. He had told her he was going to soccer practice that afternoon. He kept his d-terminal in his bag so if they needed his help, she would be able to call upon him. He had checked the computer earlier and told Izzy to use a certain gate so he would be able to find them easily. He really had done everything he could to ensure that they would be safe. Sure, the digital world could be a dangerous place, but wasn't this a little overboard?

"Alright, I have locked onto the coordinates Davis gave me. The gate is open and ready to go." Izzy called. Yolei jumped up and down in eager anticipation. Cody remained as he was, though an anxious smile crept over his face. Kari smiled as she made her way over to the others. However, before they could start sending people through the portal, TK walked up to the computer.

"We don't need Davis as a babysitter. Who does he think he is coming here and start commanding us to different places? Let's go somewhere of our own choice." he said with venom in his voice. Kari frowned. What was with him today? It was as if he was an entirerly different person.

"What's wrong with you today TK? You've been acting all weird."

TK however, didn't answer and just locked onto some new coordinates and held up his digivice. In a flash of light, he was gone. Izzy swore slightly under his breath. It had taken him 10 minutes to locate the exact coordinates Davis had requested and now all that had been tossed aside by the impulsive actions of the younger boy.

"What's with him? He have never been like this before." he asked as he turned to Kari. Kari stood there, frozen. Something was wrong. TK wasn't impulsive like this. He if someone she knew would prefer to always take the safe before the unsafe. What had happened to him?

Seeing as he didn't get any answer, Izzy just sighed and turned back towards the screen. Yolei and Cody just stared. They lived in the same apartment building as TK and he had not shown any sign of this attitude during their initial impressions of him.

Kari snapped out of her stupor and quickly pulled out her d-terminal. She looked at the coordinates on the screen and sent them to Davis. If he would decide to come along, then he would need to know where they were.

"Well, we better go after him. He can't stay there all by himself." she said as she held up her digivice.

**::Odaiba Hurricanes' training field, Tokyo, Real World::**

Davis watched the ball sail through the air until it was just in front of him. He jumped into the air and took it down by letting it hit his chest and then land on the ground. Not a second later, he dashed forward with the ball under his control. He looked up towards the goal and tried to figure out a way to get it into the net. He had one teammate following closely behind him to his left and three defenders in front of him, running towards him in a straight line. Letting his instincts take over, he met the first defender and did a simple spin to the side before passing the ball to his fellow teammate to the left, who met it and ran behind the defender that was supposed to stop him. Davis quickly made his way between the last two defenders to come free, careful not to run offside, and then got the ball back through a crossball in the air. He jumped up once again and tried to head the ball but his aim wasn't at top today and he misstimed the heading, letting the ball pass by and roll off to the side.

"Motomiya!"

Davis looked over towards the coaches bench. He knew he had messed up pretty badly today. He had only scored 3 out of 8 times but he coudn't help it. He was constantly worrying about the others in the digital world, especially the new ones Cody and Yolei. They hadn't been to the digiworld before and probably had some kind of fantasyland pictured in their minds. If that was it, they were in for a real shock. Sighing, he jogged over to where his coach was waving him in.

"Yes coach?" he asked as he stopped in front of his trainer.

"Is something the matter Motoyima? You haven't been yourself today." the coach said with worry in his voice.

Davis looked away for a second, pondering what he should answer. "Well, my friends have gone to a different dimension and if I don't get over there and help them they might die." sounded like an answer that would definetely fall into the category "not good phrase". But should he tell him his head wasn't in the game or just say he was feeling ill?

"Well, I got a few things on my mind. I've been thinking a lot about a certain friend lately and that keeps me from getting my head in the game."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He had been thinking a lot about Kari lately. He had expected his coach to argue with him about it, but what he didn't expect was for the coach to laugh at him.

"Oh, so the girls have finally picked up on the fact that we got one of Japans greatest soccer prospects in our neighbourhood? So who is it you're thinking of?"

"Kari." Davis said without thinking through his answer or even really picking up on what they were talking about. He had been thinking about how fast he could run home and get DemiVeemon and run back to school. Too late, he realized his mistake but the damage was already done.

"Oh? Taichi's little sister? Sorry Davis, but it's not a good idea to date a teammate's sister." he said with a disappointed look.

Davis eyes widened when he felt his cheeks heat up and quickly shook his head and put his hands up in front of him to make sure his message made its way into the mislead coach's head.

"No no! It's nothing like that! We're just friends."

The coach shook his head amusedly and grinned at his young star.

"Yeah, sure." he said teasingly. "Tell you what Davis, I can't guarantee your safety when Tai finds out about this so I'm going to give you a headstart to run from practice. But I got to warn you, if he catches you, you'll be dead in seconds." he said as he turned back towards the rest of the team that made it's way over to where they stood.

Tai looked at Davis curiously, wondering what his young protege could possibly have done to put the coach in such a good mood. It certainly hadn't been his perforance during training, he had missed goal more times today than he had during the entire last season. However, he didn't have time to ponder this much as Davis quickly picked up his stuff and began to leave. Frowning, Tai looked at the coach and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Davis!"

The auburn-haired boy turned around to look at his secret idol. His coach's lecture on Kari still fresh in mind, he felt his heart jump into his thoat, wondering if the coach had told Tai of the entire misunderstood situation and Tai really was going to strangle him or something of the kind. After all, that's what usually happened in the anime series when the main character got a crush on his best friend's little sister.

"Um, hey Tai."

The older boy stopped in front of him, leaning forward for a second to catch his breath. However, it only lasted a second before the bearer of courage rose to his full lenght again.

"Why are you leaving so early? There is still one hour left of practice." he asked.

Davis looked into the eyes of his friend and decided he might as well tell the truth. Checking the direction of their teammates, he took a step closer to Tai and whispered:

"I am too worried about the others to focus on the practice so when the coach somehow got the misimpression I was nervous for training with you because I crushed on your sister, I decided to use that as an excuse to get away so I could check up on them." he said with a low voice.

Tai blinked in surprise. Davis had never missed a training before and never left one willing, not even when he had broken his left leg. Then, what Davis had said clicked another clock in his mind.

"Wait, you're crushing on Kari?!" he said with a shocked voice, forgetting to whisper.

Davis tensed at his outburst and quickly looked around for any potential eavesdroppers. Thankfully, there seemed there was none.

"Of course not! I said "misimpression, didn't I?" he hissed at his friend.

Tai seemed to get the message, though he still looked at Davis with a suspicios look. Davis decided tp ignore him for now and clear that mess up later. For now, he just wanted to make sure the others were safe. With that thought in mind, he bid Tai a hasty farewell and took off down the street towards his family's apartment.

**::Plain Fields, Server Continent, Digital World::**

The group landed on a plain field with knee-high grass. Everyone looked around, three of them happy to be back and two of them taken aback by the surroundings. In the far end of the field, the plains were surrounded by forest on all sides. Kari drew in a fresh breath of air and let it fill her lungs. This was the best thing she knew. A moment of complete peace in the digital world, spent with her best friends. She cherished these moments more than anything in her entire life. However, she did feel like something was missing. Davis. She really wished he had come with them. She didn't know why but she felt more at ease when she was around Davis. He had known her for so long she knew she could count on him at all times and that he wouldn't laugh at her for something stupid. Around him, she could be herself. Not that she thought any of these guys would laugh at her or anything, they all seemed nice and she knew Izzy and TK were nice. But something as special about Davis, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, here we are. Let's go find something to do." TK said.

Yolei and Cody was still looking at the scenary. At TKs suggestion, they turned around to look at the other boy and nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Alright let's go!" Cody said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

The group started walking towards the closest ending of the plains, chatting cheerfully amongst themselves. Cody seemed to be very interested in Izzy's theories about the digital world and it's existance. Yolei just spoke out loud to herself, at which Kari raised an eyebrow. TK seemed to be left to his won thoughts as they moved towards the woods. Kari was left to her own thoughts and to be honest she didn't mind a chance to just enjoy the scenary. That was, until one of Yolei's claims caught her attention.

"I bet Davis didn't wanna come here because he knew he wouldn't be able to back his claims of this place being dangerous once we got here! He is just big talk but no action!" she exclaimed with pride as she looked around, obviously not believing for a second Davis could be right in his claim. Her cocky claim and her overconfidence and not the least, her looking down at Davis made Kari's blood boil and without think she roared:

"You should shut up about things you know nothing about! You have been here for about 5 minutes and you already think you know better than Davis?! Grow up!"

Afterwards, she would feel confused. It wasn't like her to lose her temper like that and certainly not snap at someone like that, no matter what they said or did. The others picked up on this as well and the group came to a stop. Everyone stared at Kari like she had grown a pair of wings but she defiantly glared back at the other girl, not even feeling embarassed in the slightest.

"Geez, what's wrong with you Kari? She was just joking around." TK said with a fierce look in his eyes. Why did she stand up for Davis without question when he wasn't even there when she didn't even care to talk to himself when they met in the morning?

"Oh really? Well, I don't see anyone laughing! She need to learn that people safety isn't something to joke about!" Kari shot back. She switched her gaze to TK and glared back at him. Despite their feud, a deeply hidden part of Kari was tearing at their argument. She had looked forward to reuniting with TK ever since she had gotten to know that he would be moving to Odaiba. Where had they gone wrong?

Izzy, being the oldest and knowing that a splitted team was a team doomed to failure, decided enough was enough and tried to intervene.

"Now guys, let's not fight. We are supposed to keep a low profile until something happens." he said and tried to step in between the three arguing pre-teens. Yolei snorted.

"Oh, and what do you think what will happen? Perhaps the ground will open up and swallow us?" she snorted towards her idol.

And then, it did just that. With a deafening roar, a crack opened up in the middle of their little group and Kari and Gatomon with a scream. Izzy acted quickly and pulled Cody away from the hole while TK grabbed Yolei and pulled her out of harms way.

Kari managed to grab one of the rocks that stuck out from the wall of he fissure but when she tried to grab the falling Gatomon, she leaned too far out and the rock got loose and she fell just as Drimogemon made his appearence known. Despite struggling to keep away, she couldn't avoid the large claw that reached out and grabbed her to drag her deeper into the earth.

Up on top, TK, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Tentomon and Patamon had gotten other company in the form of Tuskmon and Flymon. Tuskmon looked like a dinosaur with two large horns growing out of is shoulders while Flymon looked like an overgrown wastp. The two slaves of the emperor had shown themselves in the air and on the ground as soon as Drimogemon had captured Kari. Yolei had fallen to the ground, shaking in fear of their attackers. TK glared defiantly at Tuskmon, immediately recognizing it as one of the digimon Myotismon had used during his invasion of Odaiba. Izzy had attempted to digivolve Tentomon to Kabuterimon, but it had been a wasted effort. Patamon tried to cover TK and Cody by attacking Tuskmon with his "**Boom Bubble!**" but just as expected it barely faced him.

"I've had enough! I wanna go home now!" Yolei cried over the sound of Flymon's wings and that was saying something about her scream...

**"Fire Rocket!"** a confident voice echoed over the field as a barrage of fireballs fell from the sky and hit Tuskmon square in the back, causing him to fall over and grunt in pain. A second later, Flymon was hit by a raging inferno that destroyed his dark ring before it dispersed to reveal Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon! Take out Tuskmon quick before he goes underground!" an all too familiar voice sounded around the group. Davis came running over the plain field from the same direction they had come from. He looked a little upset and Izzy had a pretty good guess why. While Flamedramon took care of Tuskmon, Davis walked up to his friends. He looked from one to the other until his gaze stopped on TK. Despite his usually calm nature, TK felt a little uneasy under the other boy's gaze.

"Where's Kari?"

No one answered. Cody looked expectantly at TK who just looked away, obviously not wanting to touch the subject. Izzy tried to comfort Yolei who was still shaky from their encounter with the emperor's slaves. While this was happening, Flamedramon had finished off Tuskmon and turned back to Veemon. Davis had to bit his jaws together really hard to keep himself from growing at the blonde boy. But seeing as he was getting nowhere, he went over to the purple-haired girl.

"Hey, get up! We got to find Kari!" he said harshly to the still crying girl. He hadn't meant to say it so harshly but he was really pissed off at TK for switching their portal out of pure selfishness and then not wanting to accept that he was partly to blame for what had happened here. Davis hadn't just picked a random spot that he had wanted the others to go to. He had checked the portals within a certain area and checked for any enemy lying in an ambush by trying to locate their dark rings signal. The one he had picked had the least dark rings signal and this would have been the most logical choice if they didn't want to run into trouble.

The girl on the ground looked up at him with teary eyes, but her bad temper shone through the tears as clearly as a nightlight through night.

"Shut up! I bet you cried at the very least as much as I the first time you went to the digital world!" she screamed hysterically at him.

That did it. Already angry after hearing TK had taken off into an unknown portal, then his denial of his guilt for Kari being gone and now this insult...

"Of course I cried! I was 6 years old for heaven's sake!" he roared at the purple-haired girl who tensed up when she heard this. 6 years old? "And I didn't have any way home! I was stuck here for 8 months, fighting a war that wasn't my own! You think you've got it harsh?! You ain't seen nothing yet!"

And with that, he stormed off, quickly followed by Veemon. The others just stared after him, stunned. Even TK seemed to have been taken by Davis outburst. Davis had never even raised his voice. To see him get so upset was... unnerving. Yolei suddenly felt bad for what she had said. 6 years old? She had barely been able to reach over the table edge to play the computer back then... Izzy's mind swirled with equations as he quickly figured out that if Davis really had been 6 years when he went here the first time, then that meant he had been here before him and the others had even learned about the digital world. He vaguely remembered Gennai mentioning something about other children before them, arriving in a time of great need to defeat a great evil. He felt his heart beat faster as he came to a theory that would be most interesting to put forth during the older kids meeting later: could Davis have been one of the kids that had been part of that group?

Cody just stared after Davis. He didn't know where the older boy was going but he knew enough to realize that if Davis left, they would have no line of defense. The digimon they had couldn't fight the emperor's slaves, they were too weak.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should catch up to Davis. After all, Veemon is the only one who can digivolve at this time and if we get attacked again, Davis might not be able to save us." he quickly analyzed the situation. Izzy looked at him with a proud girn on his face.

"A most correct line of thought that I suggest we go along with. We need to find Kari and if what she told me is true then Davis' digivice have a much more sophisticated way of locating other digivices, such as Kari's. He would be our best shot at finding her, as well as our best way of protection and chance to actually save Kari once we find her." his face then darkened slightly as he thought about how the others had treated Davis. "Not to mention that a team is supposed to stick together. I don't know what you got against Davis but I don't care. He is as much a part of this team as any of you."

With that, he walked up to Cody and the two began walking in the direction Davis had taken off in. TK and Yolei followed a little bit behind, both lost in their own thoughts but ironically both were thinking about their actions towards Davis. Yolei had realized that maybe she had been a little harsh in her judgement of him and that she had been wrong to ignore his warnings just because of who he was. TK on the other hand, was feeling slightly sick. 6 years old? He had been completely terrified during his first journey here and he had been 9 years. To have gone through that at the age of 6... perhaps he had been a little harsh on Davis but he couldn't help it. There was something bubbling inside him every time he saw Davis and Kari together, like that morning. He had seen them together a few times the day before as well and noticed how much they treassured each other. He had thought Kari would be hanging out with _him _when he moved here. That she would be holding hands with _him_ when they walked home from school. And then he knew what it was he was feeling. It was jealousy. He was jealous of Davis for the friendship he shared with Kari, jealous that it was Davis Kari was talking about all the time and not him. He sighed as he thought back to when Kari had told them Davis had decided the coordinates for their portal. He had felt so angry that Davis in Kari's mind was the best one to decide even though he wouldn't even come with them, yet here he was, saving their butts from certain death. As they reached the edge of the forest, TK shook his head. What was he supposed to do?

**::Wisdom Forest, Server Continent, Digital World::**

Davis knew he had made the wrong descision when he left the others.

'Smooth Davis, you skip out on practice and come here to save your friends, just to abandon them and leave them defenseless again.' he thought to himself.

Still, both Yolei and TK had really rubbed him the wrong way, especially TK. To decide to impulsively tear apart carefully put together plans just out of pure selfishness and then try to not see that he was partly responsible for what had happened? Well, he couldn't be sure that Takeru was aware of how much thought Davis had put into his choice of portal but it still didn' make what he did right.

"Davish, are you ok?" Veemon asked from where he was walking on Davis left side.

Davis looked down at his partner. He remembered when he had first met Veemon, back during his first visit to the digital world. He had thought he would never see his friend again but the little blue digimon didn't seem to have aged one bit since they parted ways.

"Well, I'll manage. But I shouldn't have left the others. I call TK impulsive and reckless, yet I am the one who stormed off. I'm no better than him." he sighed.

The two stopped to take a paus and to see if they could pinpoint Kari's loction. So far, Davis' digivice had only been able to point them in the right direction, which was a sign that either she was slightly our of the radar's reach or she was underground or in a cave where the signal would be hard to pinpoint due to distubances. He checked and noticed she was only a kilometer away, in a mountain area. After checking that Veemon was ready to go, they took off in the direction of the mountains that were slightly visible over the treetops.

"Hey Veemon?" Davis asked hesistantly. He might as well ask his friend now and get it over with.

"Yes Davish?" his partner replied.

The goggle wearing boy looked up into the sky for a moment, thinking about how to say what he wanted to know but soon realized it was just a simple question.

"How come you haven't anything during the time I've been away? I know digimon don't age like human does, but you are still the same little idiot i always knew." Davis said, earning a glare from the little digimon.

"Hey! Like you are one to talk! And no you're right. Shortly after you left, the sovreigns decided to use the power of the crests that the harmounious ones had crafted to seal of 3 digimon to pass on knowledge and to be able to help in a war effort, should their destined partner come along and show the emotion or trait of the digiegg the crest had been sealed into. I volountered for it and was the first to be picked, seeing as I had played an important role in the war effort."

Davis looked at his friend with curiosity. He had always known that Veemon could talk for hours but to hear him go on again like that... it felt really nostalgic. They didn't say anything else as they kept on walking. When they reached the mountain area, Davis produced a map from his digivice that showed the basic terrain of their surroundings. He pinpointed Kari's location to the side of a cliff and managed to detect 5 hositle digimon in the area. He had no idea what types of digimon they were, but he could use the terrain to his advantage. Thinking about the possibiities, he sat down with Veemon to plan their next move.

**::Trivia Valley, Server Continent, Digital World::**

Kari felt like her head had been hit by a bulldozer as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. She felt dizzy. The last thing she remembered was her struggle against Drimogemon and then everything was a blank. As she finally managed to open her eyes, they shot wide with shock. In front of her was the unmistable view of a large valley. She tried to move but noticed that her arms and legs were locked to a cliffwall. She looked around but couldn't see anything else than rocks or clouds. She was stuck.

'Well, good thing I'm not afraid of heights.' she thought to herself.

Just then, an overly cocky voice sounded from somewhere above her:

"Well well, look who is finally awake!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Cliffhanger! Literary for once! Ok, my bad humor aside I'm afraid I will have to cut there or else this chapter will get too long. Never thought I would say that but well I did so now I can mark that one off my list of "stuff I will never do but does anyway". _

_Now about the story... Well I don't think I have ever written a chapter this long for any story I have ever written so I would really like to know how I did! Please leave a review! :) Cya next time!_


	3. Showdown in Trivia Valley!

**A/N:**_ Hello dear fanfiction readers! =) It have been 2 whole weeks since I posted the first chapter of this story and I must say it seems I hit the jackpot with it! In 2 weeks and 2 chapters this story have gotten more Followers, Favorites and Reviews than any other story I have ever written! I have even passed the line of 50 followers and I see that as a milestone in my fanfiction writing career! =)_

_Now, my next milestone is to reach 50 reviews before chapter 5! And who better to ask to help me than you guys?! You, my dear readers, are the ones who can make me reach that milestone so don't feel shy to tell me what you think about this story and this chapter! _

_To my dear friend The Keeper of Worlds, thanks a lot for the support! I always enjoy reading your reviews and they are usually among the first ones to come in when I post a new chapter! Thanks a lot!_

_To Brendanmudk, I know where you are coming from. I have read tons of stories that have a good plot but gets messed up because of character bashing. And worst of all is that it is rarely the characters actual characteristics that are shown. Usually, the scource of character bashing is that the character in question perhaps have a crush on the girl the writer wants his own favorite get together with and so he makes the bashed one out to be a complete ass. I personally don't like bashing and so will never write a fic that contains it! So you have nothing to worry about! ;)_

_To BlueMoonMillenium, Thanks a lot for the long review! I really enjoyed reading it! And Of course we can be friends! ;) _

_Now then, here we go! The story! Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this stuff. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this here.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Showdown in Trivia Valley!

**::Kamiya residence, Tokyo, Real world::**

Tai sighed as he collapsed onto the bed after finally getting home from soccer practice. He was completely exhausted. He could almost swear he hadn't felt this drained since last years championship final match against Shinjuku Hawks. He thought back to when Davis had left practice to go help the others and immediately knew why he felt so drained. He was also worried about their friends, especially Kari. He really hoped Davis would keep an extra eye on her for him. Speaking of the two... his conversation with Davis came floating back into his mind. He knew that the younger boy had denied it, but then why had he been blushing at the statement that he had a crush on Kari? Tai sighed again as he tried to imagine the two of them together. They were still so young and shouldn't be thinking about relationships... where had the coach even gotten the idea? But still, even though he knew it would probably still be some time before any of the two had serious thoughts about a relationship with anyone, he really didn't feel too upset about the thought of the two being together. Sure, there still was that little part of him that didn't want his little sister to get involved like that, but he really couldn't think of anyone better for her. He knew Davis would take good care of her and he knew that Kari would never get tired of Davis antics. If she would even have it in her to do that, she would have done that many years ago. And maybe, just maybe, did he once again see that connection between Kari and Davis and himself and Sora... SORA! That's right! It was still 2 hours before the meeting started, perhaps he could drop by Sora's shop to talk to her a little. They hadn't seen in ages!

With his mind set, the bearer of the crest of courage jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to fresh up quickly before he would head out. He cleaned himself up after practice and headed back to his room to find some decent clothes, while thinking about how he should do this. Should he just act like he always did or should he try and be more sensitive? He knew Sora had grown a little less tomboyish over the years... But what part of her would shine through upon talking to him again?

**::Trivia Valley, Server Continent, Digital World::**

"Just who are you?!" Kari shouted, knowing that the voice that sounded above her head would hear her. She tried to look up but the cliffwall kept her form looking straight up. It didn't block the confident laugh that rang throughout the valley though, as whoever had captured her let the mountains know just what he thought about her.

"Hahaha, I am your worst nightmare! And not just that, I am a worst nightmare that doesn't like people like you trespassing in my garden!" he shouted cockily.

Kari facefaulted and just ignored the terrible attempt to sound funny. This guy obviously didn't have any sense of humor and if he had, it was just about as developed as Tai's table manners. However, he had said something that gave her the answer to what she had asked for.

"You're the Digimon Emperor!" she angrily excalimed as she felt disgust for the boy standing above her rise in her chest.

"Speaking." came the answer from above her.

Kari gritted her teeth. This was the guy who had been enslaving all the digimon, the one who had been resposible for Gatomon losing her tail ring. Speaking of which, where was her partner?

"What have you done to Gatomon?" she shouted as she kept on trying to find a way to bed her neck so she could look at the threat to the digital world. All she got as an answer was laughter and what sounded like a snap of his fingers and a trapdoor opened on the wall opposite for her, revealing her partner attached to the wall in a similar manner to her.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried with relief evident in her voice. She had obviously been worried about her partner.

"Gatomon!" Kari felt her lips being drawn out in a happy smile. She felt a lot better knowing her partner was alright.

While the two partners made sure the other was ok, Ken turned away from the cliff. He signaled towards Wormmon who nodded, though hesistantly, and turned to run away. It was time for step two.

**::Forest of Wisdom, Server Continent, Digital World::**

TK felt horrible. This was all his fault. He had been the one to set course for this place and he had obviously walked straight into an ambush. And now, Kari had paid the price for his recklessness. He didn't really care how, but he had to save her. If that meant teaming up with Davis, then so be it. And to be honest, Davis really hadn't done anyhting wrong. All he had done was hanging out with Kari and suddenly he had earned TKs hate. How was that fair? He sighed as he looked down on his feet. He would need to talk to Davis when all this was over.

Beside him, Yolei walked also deep in similar thoughts. She kept thinking over and over about what Davis had told her. _"Of course I cried! I was 6 years old for heaven's sake!"_ Those words echoed through her head. Was it true? Had he really been just 6 years old when he first came here? She would have to ask him later.

As the group made their way deeper into the forest, Cody's digivice suddenly started beeping. He frowned and picked it out off his pocket to check. A radar-like feature acitvated and displayed a map of their surroundings just above it's screen.

"Hey, check it out! It's reacting to something!" Cody pointed out the obvious.

This snapped TK and Yolei out of their thoughts and they were quickly back beside their friends. Izzy looked at Cody's digivice with interest but didn't say anything, wishing to see how much like himself his new young friend really was. So far, he hadn't been disappointed.

"Hey, that's the same radar function that Davis used yesterday to locate Tai!" TK exclaimed once he recognised the map and the blinking red dot.

Yolei nodded as she continued to stare at the map. While she hadn't seen the radar function before, it did make sense that her and Cody's digivice would also have it since their digivices were the same model as Davis'.

"Yeah, but what have it picked up? Could it be Davis it have located?" Yolei asked, feeling a little nervous about seeing the younger boy again so soon. She hadn't really come up with anything to say to him after their last confrontation.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, is there?" Tentomon said as he hovered over to his partner's side and landed. Izzy nodded, deep in thought. While it wasn't impossible that it was reacting to Davis digivice, he had a humble feeling that it was something else. According to what Kari had told him, Davis had been required to activate the search function himself when he was trying to locate another digivice or a certain one. So if that was required to locate all digivices, then it wouldn't make sense for Cody's digivice to have activated by itself when picking up another digivice signal. Also, even if that was the case, Yolei's would most likely have reacted the same way if it had been true and yet it hadn't even made a beep. No, Izzy thought this must be something else. And to his delight, Cody seemed to think along the same lines.

"No, I don't think so. If that was the case, Yolei's digivice would probably act the same way. No, this must be something that is special for me in some way, or just something that would matter for me but not for Yolei." the youngest of their group said, while he turned from side to side to find the direction his digivice wanted to steer him in.

For his inner eye, TK had a flashback to the day before. _'Something that would matter for Cody but not for Yolei...'_ he thought as he thought of how Tai, Kari and himself had been unable to even budge the digiegg of courage while Davis had picked it up as if it was light as a feather.

"It could be another one of those digieggs, like the one Davis have." he said, getting everyone's attention. When they had turned to him, he continued to explain his theory. "That would make sense because if it was meant for Cody it would matter for him, but not for Yolei cause she wouldn't be able to use it."

Izzy pondered this in his mind. That would definetely make a lot of sense. According to Tai, only the one who was destined to use it could lift an armor digiegg. Not even the bearer of the digieggs crest could lift it, as Tai had been unable to lift the Digiegg of Courage.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Cody said as he took off in the direction the digivice pointed him in, unable to hide his excitement.

Quickly shaking themselves out of their surprise at this behaviour from the younger boy, TK, Yolei and Izzy took off after him with Tentomon and Patamon flying ahead of them to catch up to Cody. That would prove to be a mistake as just as the digimon were side by side with the youngest of their group, the sound of insecoid wings could be heard throughout the forest just second before a giant red beetle digimon swooped down from the air above them, grabbing the other three digidestined and taking off again. Cody heard the others shouts of surprise and Yolei's scream of panic and turned around with a look of horror written over his face as Kuwagamon flew off, leaving him and the digimon behind. Seeing his friends in the claws of the giant digimon, Cody fell to his knees as Patamon and Tentomon called out to their partners but to no avail.

"W-what just happened?" Cody said as his face grew pace and he began shaking. This place just got creepier and creepier for every second. Tentomon, though reluctantly, turned away from the direction where his partner had disappeared and buzzed over to Cody's side.

"Don't let it get to you Cody. Izzy have gotten out of worse situations. I'm sure they will be alright. We need to get out of here before something else shows up."

Patamon spared one last glance in the direction of the escaping Kuwagamon before heading over to Tentomon, who had managed to pick Cody off his feet and get him to move again. TK and Izzy could handle themselves and they would take care of Yolei. Their immediate concern was Cody.

**::Takenouchi Flower Shop, Tokyo, Real World::**

Sora Takenouchi, a 16 year old girl just like any other. Her father worked on a university in another town and so she lives only with her mom, who she helps in the families flowershop. Despite that, she was way more than just a normal 16 year old. She had seen things that some people didn't even dare to dream off and had even helped to save the world, even though no one remembered it. She had been to a different dimension, met creatures few others even knew existed and yet, in the present one of her biggest worries wasn't the fate of two worlds, even though that came close. Despite being a heroine in her own right, she was still a teenage girl and like any other teenage girl, she had gotten to think a lot about having a boyfriend. It wasn't that she hadn't had the chance. She had been asked out more than once but she had declined all of her admirers.

'I'm still waiting for _him_.' she thought as she lifted a buck of flowers onto one of the shelves in the shop.

Out of all the boys she knew, there was one that stood out from the crowd. They had known each other since childhood and through the long lasting friendship, they had built a special bond of equal and never ending trust. Even though she didn't have any experience in the matter, she knew that the bond they shared was something she wanted to have for the rest of her life, something she wanted to share with the one she ended up with. She didn't know how she knew that he was the right one for her, she just knew. Perhaps it had something to do with her crest? After all, she was the bearer of the crest of love.

"Sora?"

The young brunette was brought out of her thoughts as her mother entered through the back of the shop. Toshiko Takenouchi looked around to find that the family shop had been cleaned up from the busy day and not even a single drop of dirt or a single leaf from one of the flowers had been allowed to stay on the floor. The flowers were sorted by sort and color, switching from one sort of flower to another with the same color and then slowly working its way over the shelves like a changing colors of a rainbow. Toshiko was proud of her daughter for the work she put into the shop. It showed that she cared a lot about her, but at the same time, a 16 year old should do more than just stay home and work.

"Yes mom?" Sora asked as she cleaned the dirt of her hands and made her way over to where her mother stood.

"I told you that your working hour had finished almost half an hour ago? Why don't you go outside and meet some of your friends?" her mother asked with a smile.

Sora checked the wrist watch she was wearing before looking back at her mother and smiling.

"No, it's ok. I'm going to meet them later but there is still about 1 and half an hour before that. I was thinking I could go shop some grosceries meanwhile. We are low on eggs and completely out of milk and mushroom soy." she said as she took got rid of the apron she used while working in the shop.

Her mother sighed inside. That was her daughter for ya. She had grown up so much from the rebelious little girl who had constantly sneaked out of the house to play soccer and gotten into trouble when stealing the last cookies out of the jar when she looked another way. It was almost like she was two completely different persons and while she liked this new, responsible Sora, she kind of missed the tomboyish, hat wearing girl she used to have. The only activity outside of school Sora performed now was tennis and while she was outstadning within the group, she didn't put down as much of her free time in the sport as she used to with soccer. She had tried to persuade Sora to find something more to do in her free time but her daughter was just as stubborn as her husband and did only what she herself really wanted. Guess it ran through the Takenouchi family.

"Ok, but don't overdo it again. Just buy the absolute nescesities." she sighed.

Sora nodded and quickly left the shop while humming on a song that had played on the radio just before she turned it off. Her mother looked as she left and idly wondered what had triggered the change in her daughter. She ultimately decided it probably had someting to do with those adventures in the digital world Sora and her friends had experienced 4 years prior. Toshiko had just turned around to walk up the stairs that led to her apartment when she heard the door bell ring.

"Sorry, but didn't you see the sign? We closed 30 minutes... Tai?"

Toshiko turned around and was met by the sight of Sora's childhood friend, Taichi Kamiya. She hadn't seen him in over 2 years, except briefly during school start ups and occasionally running into him down at the galleria. He looked older than the last time and his hair was even longer than it used to be. His body had certainly matured with puberty, his strong chest showing through the tight shirt he was wearing. Toshiko chuckled inwardly. That boy still took training as serious as he had always done. Something just never changed. Speaking of things that never changed, she also noticed that Tai still wore those goggles on his head to keep his hair out of his eyes. She had always been curious to why he didn't just cut it if it got in the way.

"Oh, mrs. Takenouchi. Is Sora here?" Tai asked while keeping one of his arms out of sight. While he wasn't an expert on romance, he had watched enough movies to know that showing up out of nowhere with a bouquet of flowers wasn't the best way to impress a girls parents, at least not if he wasn't already involved with the girl in question. He silently cursed his own impulsiveness. Where had he gotten the completely ridiculus idea to bring Sora flowers? She worked in a flower shop for heaven's sake! She probably saw more of these a day than was healthy for any human! Oh yeah... it had been that old lady in a stand down at the market place...

"She just went down towards the galeria to buy some groceries. If you hurry, you can catch her." Toshiko said while keeping an eye locked on the arm Tai held behind his back. "Why are you hiding you left arm?"

Tai tensed for a moment, trying to think of something to say. And as usual, he failed pretty badly...

"Hiding? Who said anything about hiding? Ehm... I better run so I can catch up to her then, cya!" he blurted out nervously and turned and quickly ran of in direction of the galeria. However in his rush, he briefly flashed the bouquet in the doorway, giving Toshiko a pretty good view of what he had been hiding.

At first when the door closed, Toshiko just stared at the now closed door. Then, a smile spread over her face as she turned to head up to the apartment once more. Perhaps her daughter would find something else to occupy her free time with after all.

**::Odaiba streets, Tokyo, Real World::**

Sora walked down the streets of Odaiba in a good mood, quietly singing the text of one of her favorite songs. While her behavior and demeanor had become a little less tomboyish, she still liked to listen to music that a few of the girls on her high school would classify as "boy trash". She really didn't see how a certain style of music was typical for boys and another style of music was typcal for girls. Music was something that was unique in the way that no matter if you were a boy or a girl, a grown up or a child, you always had a personal opinion on and so she walked down the streets silently singing the text of one of her favorite songs.

"...but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed..."

"Sora!"

Sora's singing was interrupted as she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Tai running towards her. At the sight of him, she felt her heart make a slight jump in her chest. It had been so long since they had even spoken to one another, if you didn't count their brief phone call last night. She had really missed him and at times she wondered if he had missed her just as much. Guess this proved that he had. She smiled at her long time friend but frowned when she spotted something in his hand.

Tai, being the athlete he was, quickly closed the gap between them and soon he found himself bent over in front of her, catching his breath. Talk about a nice way to start a reunion...

"Tai? What is that you're holding?"

Tai frowned as he raised his head and held up his bouquet. Wouldn't Sora recognize a bouquet of flowers? And then he saw it. He had been so focused on catching up to Sora that he had forgotten that he still held the bouquet in his hand. He had waved it around so much that it had gotten all messed up. He had lost about half of it and the flowers that was still in his hand either had only half their petals or missed their head all together. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at his friend who seemed to have picked up on what the mess in his left hand had once been.

"Well you see, I kind of... Ehm, I mean when I was down at the market I ran into this..." Aww man, why was it so hard to confess he had bought the one-time flowers for her? He tried to just say it but everytime he tried he felt a tickle in his stomach and it distracted him and made his cheeks heat up. Luckily, Sora seemed to realize what he had been trying to do and helped him out.

"You got those... for me?" she said as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Tai blushed slightly, but nodded in confirmation. He had really messed this up now. First by running so fast he had to catch his breath in front of her and on top of that smelled like an old bundle of training gear (so much for the shower...) and then having messed up the flowers he had gotten for her.

"Well yeah. I bought 'em cause I know you like flowers and we haven't seen each other for so long I figured I could present you with something. But now it's all messed up..." he said as he looked down at the messed up bouquet in shame. However, he spotted one red flower that seemed to be mostly unharmed. He picked it out and held it up.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Sora smiled at him as she took the single unharmed flower and put it in her hair, before giving him a big hug.

Tai felt himself blushing and was glad Sora had her face resting over his shoulder cause he was fairly sure he looked about as red as Agumon had gotten when he had believe the red jalapenos to be carrots. Not only did that flower make her look beautiful in his mind, her body felt so soft pressed against his. She felt so different compared to 4 years ago. Her forms had become so... feminine. He felt himself blushing harder and had to exert all of his self control to not faint and just return the hug.

Sora on the other hand, had burried her face in Tai's shoulder to try and cover her heating face. She didn't know what had possessed her to just hug him out of the blue like that but she had just been so happy to see him again. She didn't care that the flower bouquet had been messed up, it just proved to her that he was still the same impulsive yet kind hearted Tai she had always known. And yet, he felt so different when being hugged. She still remembered that she had hugged him when they left the digital world and thought they might never see their digimon again. She had felt so sad but Tai had stood up for her and offered comfort in the form of a hug. This hug was still the same. It was loaded with tenderness and care towards her and it made her feel safe and at home in a way but his body felt so different. He had gotten a very muscular chest and the arms that hugged her back didn't only offer her comfort this time, but offered protection and made her feel safe.

After a few seconds of hugging, both broke away from each other blushing furiously and refused to look at the other, thus missing that they both were red. After a few seconds of silence, Tai took a deep, steady breath and mustered up his courage to break the silence.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would like to do something before we go to the meeting? It's been so long since we did something outside of school and I have kind of missed you." he confessed and looked over to see Sora looking at him while struggling to control the heat on her cheeks. They weren't red anymore though, they just contained a little tint of pink that Tai missed as he was hiding himself in his mind from the slightly uncomfortable situation. This was not how he had imagined their reunion to go.

"Well, I would love to but... I just need to buy some groceries for my mom." she said, silently wondering why she had been so keen on finding something to pass her time.

"I can help you. That way, it will go quicker and we get more time to do... whatever we want to do!" Tai said, glad that the tension he had felt had disappeared.

Nodding in appreciation, Sora continued to strode down the street, in a slightly faster pace, with Tai just behind her before he caught up. They walked in silence, both feeling slightly nervous about being in each others company and both trying to reassure themselves that this was "just Tai" and "just Sora". When they reached the shopping mall, Tai decided he had had enough of uncomfortable silences for today.

"So, what do you want to do when we are finished here?"

Sora, caught off guard by the question, tried to think of something she wasnted to do. When nothing really didn't cross her mind, she tried to remember what they used to do as kids.

"Well, I've heard you've made quite a name for yourself on the soccer field! Why don't you show me just how much you have progressed?" she said with a challenging twinkle in her eye. She already knew just about how much better Tai had gotten at soccer as she never missed one of his games with the Hurricanes, but it would give them something to do and it would be just as it all used to be. It almost felt like the days they used to spend playing soccer in the park until they barely could walk back home was something out of someone else's life to her now and she actually missed it.

"What? I-I mean would that really be fair to you? I mean, I have played non stop for the last 4 years and you haven't played in... I don't know how long!" Tai exclaimed, surprised that would be the first thing Sora would suggest. It didn't really go well over with her new personality, at least he wouldn't think so.

At this, Sora laughed as she undid the seal on the shopping cart and began to make her way into the mall.

"What's the matter, tough guy? Afraid you might lose to a girl?" she teased him as she began looking out for the mushroom soy.

Tai felt his cheeks heat up. He never backed down from a challenge and never had. Sora knew that all too well and it was obvious she tried to use that against him.

"What? No way! I'm just trying to warn you! Brace yourself Sora, you got yourself a real challenge!" he answere back while pumping his fist into the air, making Sora giggle and a few bypassers to look at him with looks that told him they idly wondered if he was completely mentally healthy.

Sora just smiled as she put the mushroom soy into the shopping cart. Yeah, he was still the same Tai...

**::Trivia Valley, Server Continent, Digital World::**

Davis angrily gritted his teeth as he saw Kuwagamon land in front of the Emperor. Just when he had thought things couldn't get much worse, they had. Now not only was Kari captured but TK, Izzy and Yolei as well. He didn't see Cody though and there was no sign on Tentomon or Patamon, which was a good sign cause that meant Cody had some protection, but he still felt a little guilty. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so stubborn and ran off, he would have been there to protect them. Now, he had to act fast before the Digimon Emperor could lock them up, cause if he did that things would get a lot harder.

"I'm ready when you are Davis!" Veemon hissed, as if he had picked up on his partner's thoughts.

Davis studied the Digimon Emperor warily as he stood hidden behind a large rock a few feet away. There was something... familiar about the creep. Though he couldn't hear exactly what was being said, he could make out that the Emperor had a habit of laughing a lot, which easily put tick marks in TKs face. Davis wordlessly pulled out his digivice. Time to act.

**"Digi-Armor Energize!"** he shouted and the power of the digiegg of courage exploded out of his digivice, engulfing Veemon in a red glow.

"**Veemon Armor Digivolve toooooo... Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"**

As soon as the digivoluton ended, Flamedramon took to the air, jumping above the rock they had been hiding behind. The digidestined looked up with shocked expressions as Flamedramon dove towards them and hit Kuwagamon with his horn just where the large beetle digimon's eyes would have been located, had it had any visible ones. The pain from the attack cause Kuwagamon to release his prisoners and stumble back.

"What?!" the Emperor exclaimed. While he had expected Davis to come save them, he hadn't counted on Davis getting here so fast, neither of him being able to get so close before revealing himself. How had he gotten passed the tracking function on his dark digivice? He had programmed it to react to any other digivice it did not know. Then he realized his mistake. His digivice DID know Davis digivice, even though it had been several years since they had been in contact.

TK was quick on his feet and grabbed Yolei to pull her to her feet. She had been almost hysteric during their "journey" to the Digimon Emperor, but had calmed down slightly when Izzy pointed out that TK and him had survived this world for 4 years and that they would get them out of the mess one way or another. However, it seemed Davis had beat them to the rescue... again.

"Over here guys!" Davis shouted as he jumped out of his hiding place. He glared at the Digimon Emperor, who glared back at him with just as deadly a gaze as the goggle headed boy.

TK was quick to steer them over to where Davis stood. Meanwhile, Flamedramon had dove over the edge of the cliff where he had spotted Gatomon on the other side. Sailing down towards the ground far below, he narrowed his eyes and fired off a single **"Fire Rocket!"** that hit the wall, just beneath Gatomon's feet, causing the part that was holding her chained to the wall to lose its hold and fall off.

"Thanks!" she cried as she managed to free herself from the bindings and slow her descent by placing her paws against the wall until she landed softly in the valley below. Seeing that the cat digimon could handle herself, Flamedramon dug his still glowing claws into the wall, coming to a complete stop, before looking up and spotting Kari hanging from the wall opposite to where Gatomon had been.

"Help!" she cried out to him.

Without a second thought, he pushed his legs against the wall, sending him into the air once again.

Up on top, Davis had moved towards the Emperor and attempted to grab him but had been stopped by the sudden appearence of Snimon, a mantis digimon that didn't seem too keen on letting Davis have a fair go at his master. Davis growled slightly under his breath and barely avoided being hit by one of Snimon's scythes while his friends shouted insults at the Emperor for ordering a digimon to attack a human. Just as Davis threw himself to the ground to dodge another cut from Snimon it happened. The attack that missed continued and it cut through the edge of the cliff, sending cracks throughout the surface where Davis was standing and a second later, the rock that held it up got loose. The part of the cliff where Davis stood fell into the valley, along with the goggle headed boy.

"Davis!"

"No! Davis!"

Davis felt his heart race as he fell. He knew this feeling, this overwhelming cold sensation gripping at his heart. It was the feeling of mortal terror, a feeling only experienced when you really thought this might be the last breath you ever took. He had felt it twice in the past and this thrid time didn't make it feel better. He didn't even hear his friends screams of horror when he fell, all he knew was that it all came down to his own reflexes if he was going to make it out of this alive. And then, he spotted something pink hanging from the cliff wall. Kari! That's right! He had come here to save her... He couldn't die yet! He wouldn't!

Without another thought, he grabbed ahold of one of the falling rocks and pushed himself closer to the wall and managed to grab ahold of a rock that stuck out of it's surface. He felt his should twitch painfully from the sudden stop of his descent but he just brushed it off. He had felt worse. Leaning as close to the wall as he could to avoid the rest of the falling rocks, he began to try and climb his wall. He saw Flamedramon had almost reached Kar from what he guessed was a jump from the other side of the cliff when suddenly the wall beside Kari burst open to reveal a Drimogemon. With no time to react, it seemed like Flamedramon would get caught in the falling rocks.

**"Gold Rush!"** an unfamiliar voice echoed through the valley as a barrage of spinning drills came flying towards Drimogemon, destroying the falling rocks in the process. A yellow digimon that Davis had never seen before came flying down the valley. It resembled a large humanoid bugg. It had drills for hands and a drill where his mouth should have been.

"Digmon! Take down that Drimogemon!" Davis heard the young voice of Cody shouting. He looked up to see the younger boy standing on the edge of the cliff along with the rest of their friends. Feeling a sudden relief, knowing that they all were unharmed, Davis continued his climbing.

Kari looked down to see Davis approaching. She felt a sudden shock run through her body at the sight of him. He had come after all! She had known he was around somewhere ever since Flamedramon made his prescence known but to see Davis crawling up the wall towards her made Kari feel happy in a way. It might sound weird, considering she was hanging from a wall a few hundred feet up in the air but she couldn't describe it in any other way. Just then, Flamedramon burried his claw in the wall just beside her.

"Hi there! How's it going Kari?" he asked in a relieved voice. If it was because he had gotten to her or because he had just avoided being crushed under a ton of ruble, or both, he didn't say.

"Oh you know. Just hanging around." she answered with a smile.

Flamedramon laughed as he carefully undid her bindings and then picked her up with his free hand. He looked down to see Davis just a few feet further down the wall. Quickly figuring out a way to get them out of here, he shouted:

"Davis! Jump"

Kari's eyes widened as she heard the command.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Davis, seeing what his partner was getting at, let go of the wall and pushed himself into mid air. Flamedramon let go off the wall, quickly catching up to his partner with his higher weight. Davis swiftly grabbed ahold of Flamedramon as his partner pushed them further out into the air, towards the other side of the wall. To Kari, it almost looked like they had done this their entire life. '_Perhaps they have.' _she thought as she recalled Davis reaction to seeing Veemon again. When they reached the other side of the wall, Flamedramon began making his way towards the top, jumping from wall to wall.

Meanwhile up on top, the Digimon Emperor had lost his patience with the children and ordered Snimon to capture them. Drimogemon had joined the fight soon afterwards, along with Digmon who did his best to protect the group of children. Cody seemed to have gained new confidence in himself after finding his digiegg and while they watched his partner fend off the two opposing digimon, he told them what had happened after they got separated.

"I kept tracking the signal until I came to a tree. I first thought it was up in the tree but Tentomon explained that it was what he called a "hiding tree" so we just walked straight through the surface of it. Inside, we found this digiegg that released Digmon when I picked it up."

"It had the crest of Knowledge on it." Tentomon cut in as he stood in front of Izzy in case something got through that might hurt his partner.

At this moment, Flamedramon had reached the edge of the cliff. He landed safely in front of the others and set down Kari and Davis.

"Stay here while me and mr Drillnose finish this off." he said as he rose into his full lenght and turned to face Snimon while Digmon turned his full attention to Drimogemon.

"Are you guys hurt?" TK asked as he made his way over to Kari and Davis.

"No, we're fine." Kari said.

Davis ignored him, still haven't forgotten about the way TK had acted the last time they saw each other. He just turned around to see his partner destroy Snimon's dark ring with a "**Fire Rocket!"**. When both of the opposing digimon had been freed, he looked around.

"Hey! Where did the Digimon Emperor go?!" he asked out loud.

The others, who had joined him by then, looked around in confusion.

"He was here just a minute ago!" Yolei exclaimed.

Davis just shook his head. Next time, the Emperor wouldn't get away.

**:: Ichijouji Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

Ken sat down by his computer as he thought of the battle he had just escaped from. He had planned it out perfectly! Into every minor detail! So what had gone wrong? Well, for starters he hadn't counted on Davis' digivice not triggering a reaction from his own. For seconds, he hadn't thought that another kid would be able to unleash another armor digiegg. So, if he were to plan another attack on them, he would need to take into consideration that the purple haired girl could possibly unlock another one, thus adding to their team strenght. That was, if he didn't fight them separately... An idea slowly formed in his mind as a wicked grin spread across his face. He had a lot of planning to do.

**:: Plain Fields, Server Continent, Digital World::**

Davis took a deep breath as he walked over the field towards the TV-screen that would take them back to the real world. Everyone was safe, the digimon had been freed, the sunset was beautiful and yet he had a nagging feeling in his chest. He had something he wanted to say to the others and he didn't know how to say it so that they wouldn't start arguing with him again or start to point him out as a scapegoat.

"Guys, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped like I did and I shouldn't have run off like that." he began but was quickly cut off by TK.

"It's us who should apologize, especially me. I treated you like an outcast and an enemy for no real reason. I'm the one who is to blame for us getting split up. I shouldn't have changed the co-ordinates of the portal in the first place."

Izzy smiled, seeing the younger ones confessions. At least they learned from their mistakes.

While he would like to say something about it, he decided to stand down and let them take care of it. After all, they would need to solve their own problems now that he or any of the older digidestined might not always be around.

"I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did either Davis. I was just so scared and terryfied that I didn't know what I was doing. If I hadn't snapped at you like that, you woudn't have run away like that. It's my fault you left." Yolei said as she lowered her head. Confessing you had done something wrong was not something she did often and while she liked to think that it was because she never did anything wrong, she knew that was not the case.

"Enough!"

Everyone, including Yolei who had been walking with her head hanging, stopped in their tracks and stared at Cody, who had been walking behind the group with Izzy, Kari and Armadillomon. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he kept on talking.

"It's no one's fault and even if it was, it wouldn't matter now! You just have to learn from your mistakes and make sure you don't do them again!" he said as he looked up at all three of the older kids who had been blaming themselves. Behind his back, Izzy smiled as he thought about Joe, who he remembered saying something similar.

"Cody's right! Let's leave this discussion now!" Kari said cheerfully, walking up to the others and took her place in between TK and Davis.

Davis raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it. He looked at TK who just nodded towards him. Having solved their little problems, they continued their march towards the TV that was at the end of the field. Kari smiled as she felt the small piece of her heart that had been hurt during her's and TKs argument heal again. And TK even seemed to accept Davis more than he did before. He still didn't talk to him if he didn't have to but it was an improvement all the same. When they weren't far from the TV, Yolei spoke up again.

"Davis, can I ask you a question?"

Despite the innocence of the question, Kari quickly looked over to the other girl with a suspicious look in her eyes. She didn't know why but it felt like depending on what nature the question was of, she might not get along with Yolei in the future. Cody noticed the intent in Kari's look and face faulted. 'So much for learning from our mistakes...' he thought.

"Yeah, what is it?" Davis said, unaware of Kari's antics. Yolei took a deep breath, briefly questioning if she really should be asking this but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Was it true that you were only six years old when you first got here?" she asked.

Davis tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed. He had known this question was on the way ever since he had blurted it out during their heated argument earlier. To be honest, he was surprised it had taken them this long to ask the question. By his side, Kari's tension slipped away as fast as it had came, but in it's place it left a feeling of horror. Six years old?

"Yes, it is true." Davis said simply and walked ahead of the others.

Kari felt her heart sink. Six years old? Davis had been six years old when he was brought to the digital world?! She had been terryfied during her first exposure to the digital world and she had been 9 years old! How had he pulled through? And better yet, how did a six year old kid survive in a different world?!

Davis felt Kari shake slightly as they stopped in front of the TV-screen. He could almost feel her unease as she came to a stop beside him. He sighed. He would have to talk to her about this sooner than he had thought.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Think that will cut it for chaper 3! :) Now to mention, this was all originally planned to be part of chapter 2 so perhaps you can see why I had to cut the last chapter a little earlier than I had planned. I had some troubles with this chapter cause my ChromeBook (disgusting thing...) messed it up a little so if you find something that you think "huh? wtf?" to, plz tell me and I'll put it back where it belongs. The entire text got split up like a literal jiggsaw puzzle but I think everything's back in place._

_Now, as you can see I had some plans for Sora and that's the reason she didn't go to the digital world with the others on their second day. A factor that made her not to go, is that the meeting where she and the other older guys get briefed on the situation haven't gotten underway yet and so she isn't aware of the danger just yet. _

_If any of you wonders what music she is singing on, the part that is mentioned is two lines from Demons, by Imagine Dragons. That very song is in my opinion one of the best songs ever written so if you haven't already heard it, I encourage you to search it up on youtube or spotify. _

_Oh, and if you don't know then I can tell you that Trivia Valley is the name of a dungeon in Last Chaos, the MMORPG I play when I'm not writing, studying or playing soccer. Since "trivia" is something that is often used on information websites, such as the Wikia websites, I thought it would be a fitting name for a place in the Digital World!_

_Now then, I will leave you to your own activities until we meet again here on this story! Have fun and please tell me how I did for the 3rd chapter! =)_


	4. Telling the Truth

**A/N:** _Hello there! I am really sorry this came up a week later than I had originally planned but I hope it was worth the wait! _

_Also, I have spent this time trying to update my Naruto fic, The Value of Friendship, and had 10k words when suddenly... bam! Chromebook strikes again and this time I couldn't even get my stuff back as a jiggsaw puzzle :( All I had left was 300 words... and then it happened again so I lost another 900 words... I am working on it but it takes time XD_

_Now to comment on a review made by a guest... _

_Yes, Ken is a little more dangerous than in the anime and one reason for that is that he regards Davis as a threat to his reign but also because he actually uses his head this time. I mean, he is suppossed to be some kind of genius but we didn't see that much during the anime... While it surely was hard to design the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals, he never seemed to use strategy during battle and the only time I can remember where he actually had his digimon use a kind of combination of some kind was when he used his Frigimon in a kind of military formation. Of course... they never openly said he was a "tactical" genius but oh wait, he was a master of CHESS!_

_Anyway, Ken will be more dangerous in this fic and will do more than just send his digimon in to wreck havoc. _

_Now, on with the long awaited chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this stuff in any way.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Telling the truth

**::Odaiba streets, Tokyo, Real World::**

Davis was deep in thought as he walked back home. He had to talk to Kari tomorrow and he would probably have to reveal some really ugly stuff he didn't feel ready to share yet. Well, he probably never would feel ready to talk about it so now was probably as good a time as ever. But still... he didn't want to upset Kari and he knew her well enough to know she would probably be horrified by some of the incidents he had been part of in the past. Just the knowledge of how old he had been at the time had upset her greatly. She hadn't said it but he had felt it radiating off her. They had known each other for so long, he could read her like an open book.

He sighed as he came to a stop underneath a lamppost. He looked up at the source of the light and thought about how he was supposed to tell her all he had done back there and what he ought to tell her.

"You alright, Davish?" DemiVeemon asked as he popped his head out of Davis schoolbag.

Davis didn't seem to hear him. He was lost in thought. If he had been the one to make the descision, he wouldn't tell Kari anything but now that was out of his hands. She would find her way to learn what she wanted. She was just too stubborn to give up. One way or another, she would get her answer out of him.

"Davish!" DemiVeemon shouted as he struggled to get out of his bag. His struggling shook Davis from his thoughts and caused him to look down at his friend.

"Sorry, Demiveemon. Did you say something?" he said as he helped his little digimon out of the bag. They still weren't at home, but he doubted someone would be out at this our and see the little blue digimon.

DemiVeemon made a grimace at Davis's thick head. In some ways, he hadn't grown up at all since they saw each other last time.

"Are you okay Davish? You seem to be pretty much out of it?"

Davis looked a his friend for a moment before he began to walk back towards his apartment.

"I have to talk to Kari tomorrow. I could see she got really upset about what I revealed today and she will keep worry until I give her at least a little intro to what we went through back then."

DemiVeemon didn't seem too surprised. Since he had awoken from his slumber and reunited with his partner, he had noticed that Davis was very close to the brown-haired girl. He didn't understand human emotions too good, but he understood that his partner and his female friend shared something special. He had seen how they cared for each other and somehow, he had a feeling that part of the reason Davis had blown up earlier was because it was Kari of all people who had been in danger.

"Are you sure that's a good descision? If she got upset by that, then how will she react when she gets to know what was going on?"

It wasn't that DemiVeemon didn't trust Davis judgement, just that he wanted to make his voice heard. Or well, perhaps he did doubt his partner's judgement a little but it was only because he was worried that Davis wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Well, I don't think she will take it the best of ways but she will feel bad if she isn't let in at least a little." Davis answered.

The two friends kept walking towards their home, one thinking of what he was going to say to his best friend about something that troubled him greatly, and one thinking of how weird humans could be.

**::Ishida Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

Yamato "Matt" Ishida had just made it back from rehearsal with his band. They had kept playing and lost track of time. Lucky, he had made it home in time to clean up the apartment, at least a little. He had just hidden the last sock under the pillows in the sofa when he heard a knock on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief that his friends wouldn't see the mess that had become of his home during these later years. He hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Joe! How nice to see you again!"

The doctor in-training smiled friendly at him as he stepped into the apartment.

"It's been a long time Matt. I assume you are holding up well?"

Matt was just about to answer when he heard other voices from the staircase. He nodded to Joe to let him know that he acknowledged his question and leaned his head so it took in what the two voices he heard were saying.

"I told you, I came straight from practice! I was tired and I held back!"

"Yeah right, you just can't accept you lost to a girl." a feminine voice retorted with a laugh.

Matt smiled as Sora and Tai came into sight by the door. Tai looked like he had had a rough time the last hour and had a sulky expression as he glared at Sora who just smiled at him. Joe, who stood behind Matt greeted them with a handshake and a friendly grin while Matt did his best to stiffle his laughter.

At the sight of his best friend, Tai's mood lit up a little but he soon narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Matt's face.

"What's so funny?" he asked as they made their way into the apartment and sat down by the table in the kitchen.

Matt went to get something for them to drink and returned with a few bottles of soda and 4 glasses. When everyone had gotten a glass, Matt turned towards Tai and grinned.

"I just find it hilarious that our next "big soccer star" got beaten by someone who haven't played the game for like 2 years." he said with a smug look on his face.

Tai felt his cheeks heat up and was about to give a nasty reply when he saw Matt's expression had changed from smug to amused. He felt his anger leave him as he realized Matt had just been messing with him all along. Sora found herself smiling at the two best friends while Joe took a sip of his soda. After a little while of talking, there was a knock on the door, which Matt went to open and soon returned with TK, Izzy and Kari in toe. They had come here directly after returning from the digital world. Seeing that everyone was there, Matt helped Izzy set up his computer so they could link up Mimi from America. When the skype call had been answered and Mimi's face appeared on Izzy's laptop, all took a spot around the table, Mimi included when Izzy placed the laptop so she could see everyone, and their meeting began.

"So Tai, why have you called us all here?" Matt asked as he handed TK and Kari something to drink, which they happily accepted. Kari looked around the room to find that everyone except her, Tai, Izzy and TK looked curious as to what was going on and deducted that her brother hadn't told the others about the crisis in the digital world when he called them last night.

Tai leaned forward and placed his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table before speaking.

"I got a distress signal from Agumon yesterday and went to check it out. What I found was not pleasant. It appears we are facing a new enemy." he said and looked around.

The others reacted, just about the way he had expected. Matt didn't show too much emotion but they all knew he was as worried by these news as the others. Sora gasped and so did Mimi. Joe looked like he was going to faint... no wait, he always looked li that. But his expression had become much more serious than before. Sora was the first to snap out of their stupor.

"What do you mean "new enemy"? Who is it?"

Tai turned to look at her with a neutral expression. He didn't really know much about their new enemy and reluctantly turned to Izzy.

"I actually don't know much about him, other than that he uses these "dark rings" to control digimon and make them do his bidding. Izzy, did you unlock anything else about him today?"

Izzy, having known that he was going to get that question, had an answer in mind. He had talked it over with Kari and TK on their way to Matt's apartment, even though Kari had seemed to be somewhere else in her mind.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It turns out that he is a human child, just like us. He even has a digivice."

This shocked all occupants of the room, except the three who had been present when they made their discovery. Even though Gatomon had explained the day before that it was the dark digivice that blocked off natural digivolution, they hadn't expected it to be just like any other digivice. Tai had imagined it to be like a black version of his own. For TK and Kari, seeing the dark digivice up close and seeing the resemblance to Davis digivice had shocked them. TK was starting to wonder if this digimon emperor and Davis had a connection somehow while Kari didn't know what to think. While Cody and Yolei had similar digivices, theirs were white and red/yellow colored where Davis's was dark grey, just like the Emperor's.

"Are you trying to say that he is a digidestined as well?" Sora asked with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

Izzy nodded slowly, glad that someone had picked up on his theory. The others didn't say anything but he could register the worry on their faces. He didn't blame them. They had never had to face another human in the digital world and the fact that they might have to fight one as an enemy didn't sit well with any of them.

"I am saying that it is a possibility. And I have gotten to know some pretty interesting information that in a sense strengthens that theory." he said as he leaned forward with a serious expression on his face. He had been thinking this over and over since he had heard it a few hours ago and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Matt, who was leaning against the wall, narrowed his eyes. This had already been a pretty shocking turn of event and the fact that Izzy had even more to tell them gave him a feeling of uneasiness, as if what was coming would be descisive for the rest of this entire meeting and the consequences they would take.

"And just what might that be?" he asked with a cautios tone.

Izzy took a deep breath and began explaining his theory.

"As you and me found out, Tai, Davis Motomiya is a digidestiend as well and unlike the other "new" additions we know of, he have been involved with the digital world before." he began.

When the others turned to Tai for confirmance on the matter, he simply nodded. Mimi didn't know exactly who they were talking about, but she could make out that most of the others at least knew who he was. Davis, being the great future prospect for japanese soccer and a local hero among the younger population for his performances during last years junior championship, was well known by the local digidestined, even more so to Tai, Kari, Izzy and Sora who knew him personally on some level.

"Today, he accidently let it slip that he had been 6 years old when he went to the digital world the first time. That would mean he went there before even we older kids did. I don't know if you remember, but Gennai did tell us about some digidestiend before us and this gives me reason to believe that Davis was one of them."

Just as it had during the initial revealation, the knowledge of Davis age during his first entrance into digital matters cause an uproar among the older digidestend.

"6 years?!" Sora and Mimi both exclaimed with shock and horror in their voices.

"He was with the original group?!" Joe asked, astonished.

Tai just fell back against his chair. Ever since he had gotten knowledge that Davis had been to the digital world before, this theory had been laying dormant in the back of his head as he too remembered Gennai telling them about another group of children that went there before then but he hadn't want to believe it. But now, there was no denying it.

"But if he was only 6 years old when he went there, then how did he survive? Did he have some older kid look after him like you and TK had when you went?" Matt asked, ever the realist and calculating individual.

Before Izzy could answer though, Kari spoke up for the first time.

"I don't think so. When we confronted the Digimon Emperor today, I had gotten captured and was hanging from a cliff wall. The way Davis and Flamedramon acted made it look like they had done that before many times and it was obvious that he knew what he was doing." she said as she thought back to when Davis had saved her and Gatomon from their bindings.

While she explained this, TK glared daggers at his brother for hinting at him being weak during his first travel to the digital world, but Matt just grinned at him. The others thought this over for a while and the room fell silent as they tried to process this. Finally, Mimi spoke up.

"So you mean to say that a 6 year old boy survived by himself in the digital world?" her voice was silent and still a little withheld after processing the horrible fact. She had not been able to care for herself when she went there and had been forced to rely on her friends a lot in the beginning of their adventure. And she had been 12 years old...

"I am getting to that now." Izzy said. "While what Kari says is true, Gennai clearly stated that there were more than one kid so Davis must have had at least one more person accompanying him. And this is where it gets tricky. I noticed when I looked at the Emperors dark digivice that it is near identical to Davis digivice. Unlike the new kids, Cody and Yolei, Davis digivice have the same coloration as the Emperors, just that it is blue where his is black."

At his side, Kari flinched when she thought about it. She hadn't really thought about that but now that Izzy mentioned it, there was actually some differences between Davis digivice and the ones given to Yolei and Cody. She got where Izzy was getting with this and the others seemed to have taken the hints as well, if the mumbling around the table was any indication.

"Of course, this is just speculation at this point. We will need to get more information out of Davis or the Emperor before we can confirm or cast away this theory." Izzy said to make his point clear.

At this point, TK rose from his seat in aggitation. What Izzy said made a lot of sense and if Davis had been involved with the Emperor in the past, then what was saying that he wasn't going to partner up with him again?

"Then I say we push to get some answers out of him tomorrow! If he knows the emperor, then he should know about his true identity and if we know the emperors true identity, then we can confront him outside the digital world where his power is limited."

If Davis was their ally, then he would tell them. If he didn't trust them to know, then how could they trust him?

"While what you suggest is a good plan, TK, I don't think pushing Davis about his past is a good choice at this point." Izzy cut in. It didn't take long before Tai added his opinion.

"I agree with Izzy. When we were in the digital world yesterday, Davis seemed to be on high guard and was very tense all in all. It was like he suspected that something would jump at him at any moment. If he had been allied with the Emperor, then I don't think he would have been so worried about our well being or been so tense about being there." he said.

To his right, Sora gave a small smile. Tai had actually used his head for that one. He was growing up and to her, that felt like a good thing. The rest of the group seemed to agree with Tai on this one and TK reluctnantly backed down, knowing he was outvoted. He did however, keep in the back of his mind to watch Davis closely in the future.

"Well, I don't think we will get any further by sitting her and coming up with theories. We should focus on tomorrow." Sora said as she took a sip of her drink to try and give off a calm expression.

Tai was quick to agree with his old friend, glad that the discussion was moving away from suspissions on his young protege. No matter what, Davis had been a good friend for all these years and on top of that he knew Kari was really fond of him. He glanced at his sister for a moment and, not too surprisingly, he saw her look at the table in front of her with an empty look, no doubt thinking about Davis and the suspiscions that had been raised against him.

"I agree with Sora. We should try and get to the digital world and see if we can help out tomorrow. The younger kids are going, Davis included I think, but how many of us older ones wanna tag along for the ride?"

Immediately, Sora and Tai raised their hands. However, their spirit was a little dampened when no one else did at first.

"I'm afraid I can't. I got a big test in a few days so I need to study." Joe said with a sad look on his face. What he had just heard had gotten him really worried for Gomamon and he wanted nothing more than go see that his friend was okay.

"And I got a request to help out with a programming at a local computer company and if I do well, they might want to hire me as a junior part-time worker." Izzy said with a half-smile. He felt rather proud that he had been chosen for this task, but at the same time felt bad that he couldn't join the others.

However, no one held it against him and after a few gratulations, all eyes were on Matt. Mimi had told them that she had no way of accessing the digital portal but asked them to look out for Palmon until she found a way to get through. Matt looked at Tai for a moment with a torn look on his face. He could see the determination burning in his best friend's eyes, and didn't want to let him down.

"I... got a rehearsal for a big concert in the afternoon, but if you are still there when we finish, I will join up with you."

This made him feel a little better, and he hoped he could do a good performance tomorrow so he might get off early. It usually took longer time if their practice didn't go well, cause none of the members of Teen Wolfs liked to leave a rehearsal after a bad performance, so if they could all do good from the start, they would get away earlier.

"Fair enough. We will keep in contact then." Tai said.

Having decided on a course of action, Mimi cut the skype call and Izzy retrieve his computer. Sora, Tai and Matt were discussing how they would keep in contact for a little while but eventually, they all went their own ways. It was 10 o'clock in the evening after all and they needed to get home. TK decided he would sleep at Matt's place and called his mom to tell her. Sora gave Tai a good bye hug, which cause both of them to blush slightly, and went to walk home. Tai and Kari then began on their way home. Kari had been unusually silent and this didn't seem to change when they left the others. Tai studied her for a moment before speaking up.

"So... what was this you said about being bound to a cliff wall by that creep?" he asked with a sinister voice, thinking about how many ways he could punish the emperor for endangering the life of his sister.

**::Motomiya Residence, Tokyo, Real World::**

The following morning, Davis was early out of bed once again. However, this time it wasn't cause he wanted to run away. He wanted to talk to Kari before they went to school and so he quickly ate breakfast, packed DemiVeemon in his bag along with his school books (to the little digimon's protest) and clipped the digivice to hs belt. He was just about to leave his room when his eyes fell on his desk. After a moment of hesitation, he moved over and opened the drawer. There, on top of some papers and an old soccer magazine, lay what looked like a golden necklace that had a small screen on the front, which displayed a strange symbol on it. It was his old crest. Slowly, he reached into the drawer and picked it up. Perhaps it would help to strengthen his story to show it to Kari.

He put it in his bag and left his apartment, leaving a note telling Jun and his parent's where he had gone, with a lame excuse of having to get his soccerball back from Tai. As he walked the few blocks towards the Kamiya apartment, he thought about what he ought to tell her. She already knew that he had been 6 years old when he went there. What else would she want to know? Well, probably everything but he couldn't tell her all there was. He would have to give her an overview of the more important aspects of his adventure and "conviniently leave out unnescesary details".

With this resolve in mind, he stepped up to the Kamiya family's apartmentdoor and knocked three times. He then stepped back and waited. After a few seconds, he could hear heavy steps inside and a second later, the door opened to reveal a very tired-looking Tai. After a second of staring at the early visitor, Tai's eyes lit up with recognision.

"Davis! What brings you here at this early hour?" he asked with a tired voice. Judging by the bags under his eyes, he had gotten to sleep a little later than he had wanted the day before.

Davis gave him a slight smile but then turned dead serious in an instant. Tai noticed his sudden change in behavior and shook his head a few times to wake up.

"I got to talk to Kari. Is she awake?"

Tai just gave a smiple nod. What did Davis want his sister this early in the morning? Well, no matter. Might as well wake her up. Without another word, he stepped aside to allow Davis to enter their apartment. The auburn-haired boy sat down in the sofa while Tai went to shake Kari awake. He knocked lightly on her roomdoor and waited for an answer. After a few seconds, a very sleepy-looking Hikari Kamiya opened the door.

"W-what's up Tai? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes and trying to stiffle a yawn.

Tai smiled fondly at his little sister.

"Davis is here." he said.

3...2...1...

"What?" she shrieked and hastily closed the door.

Inside her room, Tai could now hear hasty steps and a muffled voice, no doubt Gatomon who had been woken up by Kari's sudden activity and now wanted to know why her "catnap" had been disturbed. He couldn't help but smile at Kari's reaction. All these years and she still wanted to look "presentable" in front of Davis. One would think she would have gotten a little bit more relaxed about it but no, she still acted like her life depended on it. Well, at least she cared...

Inside the room, Kari was just throwing her closet open and began frantically dig around at the mess inside to find something good to wear, preferably pink as Davis had said she looked cute in that color when they were younger. Gatomon stirred again and opened one of her eyes to look at her partner, before shaking her head in disaproval and rolling over to try and get back to sleep. '_Humans...'_

As soon as she had gotten ahold of a good set of clothes, Kari opened the door and walked out to find her friend. Why was he here? Why now? Well, she would find out soon enough. She didn't need to go far to find him sitting in the sofa, clutching something she couldn't see in his hand. She walked up to him with a bulp forming in her chest. Had something happened?

"Davis?"

At the mention of his name, Davis turned around to be met by Kari's slightly wary face. At first he wondered why she was so wary of him but then he remembered that it was just still just about 5.30 am. He felt the nervousity building inside him as he met Kari's gaze and motioned for her to come over.

"Good morning Kari." he said with an attempt to a reassuring smile. He swiftly hid the object he had been holding so that she wouldn't spot it before he wanted her to. She frowned and walked up and sat down beside him. It wasn't like Davis to be this serious about something and she had rarely seen him this nervous.

"What brings your here so early in the morning, Davis?" she asked as she leaned back in the sofa and looked at him. She looked around to see if he had taken anything with him but the only things not regularly seen here was his school bag. She did notice however, that Tai seemed to have gone back to sleep and realized that she was sitting alone with Davis close by in a sofa. She felt her cheeks heat up as she felt her early hormones rush inside her body and looked away. This caused her to miss the blush that spread on Davis cheeks when he too noticed the close proximity of their bodies.

"I, uhm... wanted to talk to you about something." he said, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than how soft Kari's thigh felt brushing against his. He shook his head and gave himself a slapp on the cheek to clear his head and it helped. At least a little...

"I wanted you to know a little more about what happened six years ago, when I went to the digital world for the first time." he said with a slightly unsteady voice, not sure if it was because he was nervous or because of his rushing pre-teen hormones. Whatever it was, he would need to put it aside for now.

Kari seemed to have heard him as she immediately turned her head back to face him again. The pink blush that had covered her cheeks just mere moments earlier seemed to have disappeared and a look of curiousity mixed with uneasiness had been plastered acros her face.

"D-don't feel pushed." she said, cursing her stuttering at this point. She tried to go on but found that her throat felt strangely dry.

Davis just smiled at her. It was a weak, nervous smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I'm not pushed. You of all peopke deserve to at least know a little more of what I went through back then." he said.

Kari gasped. The way he spoke of it made it sound so... terryfying. Davis noticed that Kari had tensed up and cursed mentally for his lack of lact and bad choice of words.

"Well, as you have already figured out I have been digidestined for a long time..." and then he went on to tell Kari briefly about how he had gotten his digivice, the three children, Ken, Ryo and Max he had met in the digital world, his first meeting with his partnerr Veemon and his first fight with a hostile digimon.

Kari listened intently, sucking in every word he said. She felt a little relieved to be honest. She had been silently worrying that Davis' trust in her had wavered a little after he got to know she had kept such a big secret from him for 4 years, that their secrets would have damaged their bond. But the mere fact that he was sitting here, talking with her and her alone about his experiences, even if it was just an overview, made all her worries about it go away. It showed that he still trusted her and that she was still special to him. Well, you don't push yourself out of bed to be at a friends house at 5.30 in the morning if its not a special friend...

"...and that's how we managed to defeat WaruMonzaemon." he said with a laugh.

It was an odd feeling sitting there with Kari and talk about all that had happened during his first visit to the digital world. It felt...weird, but at the same time relieving. He had only ever shared these memories with Jun and he had felt bad for not being able to tell his own best friend about something as life-changing as having been to another dimension. And when it had been revealed that Kari too was a digidestined, he had felt bad about not telling her even more and thought that maybe she was angry with him. But she was not. She just sat there, listening to his story and he could see it in her face that she was happy he had confided in her. It made him wonder why he hadn't done this sooner?

"So you technically beat him by being nice and play with him?" she asked with wonder in her voice. When she had went to the digital world, all they had done to those who opposed them was fight them. With this new knowledge, had it really been right to kill all those digimon, evil or not, or could they have solved it in a more peaceful way?

"Yeah, WaruMonzaemon is a dark version of Monzaemon, but they are still the same digimon. You can see it as if he have 2 different personalities, one kind and one mean. If you are kind to his mean personality, then he won't know how to handle it in that form and automatically switch into a form that knows how to handle kindness, his own kind side so to say." Davis finished his tale about their confrontation with WaruMonzaemon. He had been speaking almost nonstop for half an hour now, and it had been a very enlightening 30 minutes. To be able to talk to Kari like this, about the most important part of his life, had been something he had been hoping for ever since Jun had told him that he shouldn't tell anyone, not even Kari, or they might think he had gone crazy.

Kari was staring at her friend with amazement. She was overjoyed that Davis had confided and trusted her like this. She felt like she knew him a lot better now than she did half an hour ago and she had to admit that it fascinated her to think of all the crazy things Davis had done in the digital world. Of course, things must have turned at some point because what he had told her up to this point had not been a too hard time and actually even seemed pretty funny at times. She wished that all his adventures there had been like that but that did not end up with the tense, wary and guarded person he was while in the digital world as of today and so it was safe to assume that things had changed somewhere along the line.

"It sounds like you, Ken, Ryo and Max had a lot of fun back then." Kari said with a smile. She knew she was smiling like an idiot but this was just such a special moment to her that she couldn't help it and honestly she didn't care.

Davis nodded. He gave off a smile but the mention of Max's name had triggered some unwanted memories within him and he lowered his head, silently thinking of the other boy's fate. Kari took note of the hasty mode-change and gave him a slight push. He didn't react. She tried to think of soething that would snap him out of his thoughts and suddenly, she had the perfect idea.

"C'mon! Let's go get something for breakfast and I'll tell you about mine adventures in the digital world. I'm starving!" she said and stood up.

At the word "breakfast", Davis head snapped up. Sure, he had already ate a quick breakfast at home but it couldn't hurt to get something more. He did feel a little hungry after all...

Davis stood up and followed Kari out into the kitchen. They silently slipped across the floor and opened the fridge. When they had gotten 1 sandwhich each, they returned with their plates to the sofa, not caring that Mrs Kamiya would utterly kill Davis for being so careless and a bad influence on her daughter. While both the Kamiya parents were very fond of their children's close friend, there was some limits to it, according to Mrs Kamiya.

Once seated back on the couch, Kari began explaining the reason behind Myotismon's attack on Odaiba, during which Davis put in his own experience of what had happened, and then proceeded to tell the tale about their fight against the Dark Masters.

"So, in the end it there as always another digimon to fight who had been hiding out?" Davis said after Kari had finished giving him a fast explanation of their battle with Apocalymon.

"Yeah, but in the end all turned out good." she said with a smile. In the sunshine from the window, her hair were shining like a slightly browner shade of gold and its reflection in the soft skin of her cheeks made Davis feel his hormones start acting up again. Kari was having similar troubles, feeling her cheeks heat up and it was not because of the sun that was shining in through the window. For a moment, Davis's eyes settled on her lips and he felt a sudden urge to do something he had never done before. For a moment, he thought he saw Kari's lower lips twitch slightly and couldn't help but lean a few centimeters forward to explore this fascinating phenomenon. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them blushing slightly, and slowly lost their mind to the strange and unknow desire they felt and leant forward ever so slowly...

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

Both Kari and Davis jumped at the sudden voice. They turned around and saw DemiVeemon's head sticking up from Davis' bag. Sighing, Davis stood up and went to let his friend out of the bag for a little while until the rest of the Kamiya's woke up. Behind him, Kari fell back into the sofa, shocked at what had just been about to happen. What was that strange feeling?

* * *

**A/N:**_ There we go! The fourth chapter! Ok, so I realize that not much happened in this chapter and that it probably was kind of boring but I hope you guys can bear it until the next chapter, that will feature their next trip to the digital world. _

_I realize this is a rather short chapter by my standards too but I cut it early to keep all the digital matters in the next chapter so keep your eyes open for it!_

_For those who wonder, Max is an OC I just made up for this fic and he will have played a roll in Davis' growth but will most likely not play a bigger part in the story itself. _

_If you got any questions, opinions, tips or any feedback, plz review or PM me! :)_


End file.
